My Little Pony: Crisis en las Equestrias infinitas
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Una sombra de caos amenaza no a una Equestria, sino todas las que existen. Las Mane 6 deberán aliarse a sus otros yos y a los aliados que han tenido a lo largo de las diferentes líneas de tiempo. Es tiempo de solucionar la crisis infinita.
1. Arco 1 parte 1

**Arco 1: Universos mezclados  
>(parte 1)<strong>

Trixie se levantó lista para otro día para ponerse a fastidiar a Celestia. Desde que fue nombrada Princesa de Equestria buscaba cualquier excusa para irritar a la Princesa del Sol y lograr que la despidiera de ser Princesa y volver a su tan amado trabajo de cazadora de recompensas. Claro que la paciencia de Celestia era increíble y le dejaba pasar todo, incluso el llegar con dos horas y media de retraso a su propia coronación. En fin, miró a su cama en donde su marido el mutante EVO Rex Salazar seguía roncando; y sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera lo despertaría, lo dejó ser.

Bajó a desayunar en compañía de Luna, Celestia y en ocasiones Twilight. Bueno, parecía que esta sería una de aquellas ocasiones pues la alicornio morada salió precisamente de un cuarto de invitados a un lado del Palacio; señal que de nuevo se quedó estudiando ahí durante toda la noche.

—¡Hola Trixie, buenos días! — Dijo alegremente Twilight al ver a la alicornio azul. — ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días? Ayer ni siquiera nos vimos y…

—Bien Sparkle, sólo bien. Aunque bueno, dejé plantados a los diplomáticos de Zebrica y Celestia tuvo que suplantarme en esa importantísima reunión… ¡y sigue sin despedirme! ¿Por qué no se le mete en la cabeza que la Gran y Poderosa Trixie no nació para ser Princesa sino una fuera de la ley? Realmente estoy comenzando a plantearme volver al crimen para que ella se decida a despedirme de una buena vez.

—Si lo haces ella hará que Rex regrese a su mundo y no te dejará volver para recuperarlo una segunda vez — dijo Twilight con paciencia pero sin molestarse. Después de todo comprendía que Trixie no quería ser Princesa de Equestria; y lo era sólo porque Celestia quería vigilarla de cerca ya que se había convertido en alicornio por un accidente médico en la dimensión de su marido. — De todos modos Trixie deja de provocar a la Princesa Celestia, tendrá mucha paciencia y sentido del humor pero si sigues así se le va a agotar más pronto de lo que te gustaría.

Trixie rodó sus ojos.

—Bueno, si eso pasa recuerda que soy una mutante EVO. Mi nueva condición de mutante tiene ciertos beneficios — dijo Trixie agitando sus nuevas alas presumida.

Twilight la miró reprobatoriamente pero no dijo nada. Finalmente llegaron al comedor en donde la Princesa Celestia estaba desayunando. Debido a ciertas tensiones con su hermana ahora desayunaba sola; ¿por qué demonios Luna no entendía que los homosexuales eran gente enferma y que en lugar de tolerancia y comprensión lo que necesitaban era que se les encerrara o que se les tratara de curar? Era cierto que ella misma predicaba la tolerancia pero en estos casos…

Entonces se fijó en las dos chicas que entraban a **su** comedor con toda la calma del mundo; y eso que hacía no mucho que las había exiliado para siempre.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, Twilight Sparkle y Beatrix Lulamoon? Creí que fui muy clara, si se atrevían a poner un solo casco de nuevo en **mi** Reino las enviaría a un oscuro calabozo. Pues bien, si vienen a desafiarme, ¡PREPÁRENSE!

Y sin más atacó, primero a Trixie a quien consideraba la culpable que Twilight Sparkle se hubiera corrompido. Trixie no tuvo tiempo de eludir ese golpazo, que la envió del otro lado de la habitación dejándola toda cubierta de quemaduras y muy pero muy débil. Se trató de levantar pero luego cayó rendida. Twilight sí que pudo esquivar el rayo dirigido para ella (con menos intensidad pues Celestia creía firmemente en que todavía podía salvarla del camino de la perversión) pero no sabía qué hacer, ¿por qué su querida maestra la estaba atacando? ¿Qué le había hecho?

Celestia lanzó un nuevo ataque al que Twilight respondió usando sus alas para eludirlo. La Princesa del Sol la miró confundida.

—¿Desde cuando tienes alas?

—Desde que usted me coronó…

—¡Mentira! Iba a hacerlo, iba a darte las alas pero desde que te uniste a esa desviada sexual que…

Un ataque de magia púrpura azulado derribó a Celestia. Ella se levantó rápido para aleccionar a quien se había atrevido pero no la encontró. ¿Dónde se había metido? Entonces levantó la vista en donde Trixie volaba justo sobre ella, con sus propias alas y con sus heridas sanándose ante sus ojos a toda velocidad.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Porque soy una mutante EVO, tengo dentro de mi cuerpo maquinitas del tamaño de una célula que me convirtieron en alicornio y de paso sano todo tipo de heridas en menos de un minuto. ¿Por qué tengo que explicarle las cosas que usted ya sabía?

Celestia no supo qué hacer, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar tampoco porque justo en aquel instante Trixie voló hacia ella a toda velocidad aterrizando sobre su lomo y atrapando su cuerno con los cascos delanteros. Celestia trató de quitársela de encima pero Trixie era pequeña y rápida; además de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no soltar el cuerno por mucho que la Princesa del Sol saltara porque si inmovilizaban a un unicornio o alicornio del cuerno quedaba incapacitado para usar magia. Entonces Celestia extendió sus propias alas y con una gran velocidad despegó quitándose de encima a Trixie, que se soltó y gracias a sus alas aterrizó limpiamente sobre el suelo mientras que rodaba para eludir otro ataque mágico.

Celestia gritó con furia y lanzó esta vez múltiples ataques para que Trixie no pudiera huir, pero en ese momento saltó un semental terrestre azul grisáceo, que transformó sus cascos delanteros en una especie de manos robóticas que generaron un pequeño campo de fuerza que absorbió el impacto de aquel ataque. Luego cambió esas manos por unas mucho mayores entre gris y naranja y le dio un golpe a Celestia, justo en la nariz, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo trató de levantarse pero Twilight la inmovilizó con su propia magia y luego Rex la remató enrollándola con un su casco convertido en tentáculo metálico por el cual viajó la electricidad lo que finalmente la dejó fuera de combate.

—Pudiste venir un poco antes — se quejó Trixie. — Pero gracias querido.

—Cuando quieras Trixie — dijo él abrazándola afectuosamente. — ¿En serio qué le hiciste esta vez? hasta donde yo sé sólo eres fastidiosa y odiosa con ella pero no has llegado al punto que tenga que atacarte, ¿qué ocurrió?

Trixie miró a Twilight y luego a Celestia, quien miraba iracunda a su ex alumna y su noviecita que sin más la humillaron como si nada.

—A mí no me preguntes, cuando vine junto a Sparkle se puso como loca y nos atacó.

—Doy fe de ello — dijo Twilight mirando a la derrotada Celestia. — Princesa, ¿qué le pasó?

—¿Qué te pasó a ti, Twilight Sparkle? Eras una alumna tan prometedora… pero entonces tuviste que convertirse en una asquerosa lesbiana yéndote a vivir con esa pecadora desviada de Trixie Lulamoon y…

—Este… Princesa, yo apenas si tolero a Sparkle — dijo Trixie. — Y no soy lesbiana, llevo por lo menos seis meses de feliz matrimonio con Rex.

—Presente — dijo el chico.

La Princesa los miró como si no los reconociera, ¿cómo que Trixie Lulamoon estaba felizmente casada? Y luego que ella y Twilight fueran alicornios, nada de eso encajaba. Pero entonces Trixie levantó una ceja, había pensado una idea; era muy ridículo pero era la única posible explicación.

—Trixie tiene una pregunta: ¿quién eres y qué pasó con la Celestia con la que discuto pero jamás llegamos a pelearnos?

La Princesa iba a responder algo pero entonces se calmó.

—Tengo una pregunta muy similar en mi mente Beatrix Lulamoon. En serio que eres aguda.

Trixie asintió y se estiró perezosamente.

—Bueno, misterio resuelto, tú eres otra Celestia que no conocemos. Como no tenemos asuntos contigo, ¿qué tal si nos toleramos durante un rato?

Celestia sólo suspiró.

—Una mocosa irritante me está dando lecciones, bien, no es lo peor que me ha pasado — dijo ella sacudiéndose el polvo y levantándose para estrechar el casco de Trixie. — De acuerdo, nos toleraremos hasta que regrese de donde vengo; y luego me olvidaré de esto y no lo mencionaré nunca más.

—Bueno, puede ser un poco más complicado de lo que parece a simple vista — dijo entonces Luna entrando al comedor. — Porque… a mí tampoco se me hace familiar Trixie Lulamoon como una Princesa alicornio. La conozco bien, es la comandante en jefe de mi Guardia Secreta pero no es alicornio.

—¿Guardia Secreta? — Preguntaron todos a la vez.

—Mis informantes en todos los círculos del crimen organizado. Gracias a su pasado criminal Beatrix Lulamoon es un elemento muy valioso para mí y es por ella que hemos logrado poner las cosas en orden en toda Equestria antes que se den problemas.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué cambiaría Trixie de bando? Todos sabemos que le encanta hacer lo indebido — dijo Rex. — Sin ofender, claro.

—No ofendes — dijo Trixie. — Me enorgullezco de eso.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Mis capitanes de la guardia, Trixie es muy amiga de ambos. Asuna y Kirito, los guerreros más poderosos de Equestria y el séptimo Elemento de la Armonía.

—¿Cómo que el séptimo? — Dijo Twilight.

—Sí, ¿cómo que el séptimo? — Quiso saber Celestia también.

—El Amor, un Elemento tan poderoso que debe ser portado por dos almas en lugar de una; dos almas que estén profundamente enamoradas la una de la otra y que hayan hecho un gran sacrificio por Equestria. Nadie había sido digno de portarlo, hasta su llegada desde el mundo humano…

—¿Humanos? — Preguntó Celestia. — ¡Imposible!

Luna miró al vacío.

—Es largo de explicar, pero la versión corta es que realicé un ritual de autoexorcismo para librarme de Nightmare Moon de mí; y lo logré, pero eso la dejó a ella libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Trazó un plan maestro y encerró a esos dos humanos en Equestria para distraernos mientras ella hacía su movimiento. Su movimiento fue crear los seis Elementos de las Tinieblas: Burla, Rudeza, Magia Oscura, Egoísmo, Engaño y Traición.

—¿Qué? — Gritaron Twiligh y Celestia a la vez.

—Sí, lo que oyeron — dijo Luna. — Se preparó específicamente para luchar contra los Elementos de la Armonía, no había modo de vencer… hasta que Asuna y Kirito hicieron el sacrificio máximo renunciando a sus vidas en su mundo. Sus vidas, familia, amigos, todo… todo para salvarnos de Nightmare Moon. Ellos lograron elevar a otro nivel el poder de la Armonía al combinarla con la violencia.

Las sorpresas no paraban para Twilight y Celestia. Trixie sólo se rio pensando en que quería conocer a esos tales Asuna y Kirito.

—Normalmente las cinco amigas de Twilight combinan su poder y Twilight lo canalizaba a través de su corona para vencer — siguió explicando Luna. — Ahora Twilight reenvía el poder de la Armonía a Asuna y Kirito quienes usan sus espadas para canalizarlo. Ellos alcanzan el máximo poder de esta forma, pero de por sí, sin el poder de la Armonía, no tienen rival. Por eso como compensación por todo lo que hicieron les di el título de capitanes en jefe de mi Guardia; que gracias a su guía se ha convertido en el cuerpo militar más poderoso de toda Equestria.

—Bien, eso está interesante — dijo Rex. — Mi única duda es, ¿qué tiene que ver Trixie?

—Ellos la conocieron mientras eran fuera de la ley como parte de la distracción de Nightmare. Según ellos sólo jugaban a los videojuegos.

—¿Videojuegos? — Preguntó Twilight.

—Como dije, es difícil de explicar — dijo Luna. — Lo importante ahora es averiguar bien si no somos las únicas afectadas por esta anomalía de los universos mezclados.

—Y Trixie tiene el nombre perfecto para esta aventura: Crisis en las Equestrias Infinitas. Bueno, las dejo; Trixie tiene cosas que hacer.

—¡Trixie! — Protestó Twilight, pero ella ya se había ido seguida por Rex Salazar.

—No entiendo, ¿cómo es que mi otro yo la soporta? — Quiso saber Celestia.

—Porque Trixie quiere que la despidan — explicó Twilight. — Es Princesa contra su voluntad, para ella lo mejor será volver al crimen. ¿Por qué darle gusto? Además ahora con sus poderes de autorregeneración y magia de alicornio no se sabe qué puede hacer si se le deja sin vigilar.

…

En Ponyville la científica loca y profesora de la Academia Shibusen Pinkie Pie se levantó como si nada. Se chequeó en el espejo, su apariencia estaba como siempre; con la melena lisa hacia abajo, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de suturas y un enorme tornillo atravesado en su cabeza. Sonrió, ese aspecto demente le encantaba, después de todo era gracias en parte a su aspecto amenazante que era la Meister más poderosa jamás graduada del Shibusen.

¿Y qué era el Shibusen? La Academia fundada por Lady Luna, señora de la Muerte, en donde jóvenes Meisters y sus Armas entrenaban para erradicar el Mal del mundo. Las Armas eran ponis, grifos, dragones o cualquiera de cualquier especie que tenía la facultad de transformarse en arma; y los Meisters eran aquellos que poseían un tipo de alma especial que les permitía manipular a sus compañeros Armas. Un Meister y un Arma sólo podían funcionar como equipo si sus almas estaban en perfecta sincronía.

Pero volviendo a la doctora Pie, seguía arreglando su aspecto aterrador cuando se dio cuenta de algo crucial: no se encontraba en su cuarto del Shibusen. Levantó una ceja, no era su laboratorio sino más bien parecía un pequeño apartamento sobre un negocio.

Salió de su cuarto justo para ver a una poni celeste con un cabello rosa caminando hacia ella.

—Ah, Pinkie Pie cariño justamente iba a despertarte, quería pregun… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La señora Cake cayó desmayada ante la vista de Pinkie Pie. La doctora sacó un bisturí de su bata de laboratorio con una sonrisa demenciada, lista para comenzar sus experimentos con esta nueva persona de pruebas… cuando se lo pensó mejor y dejó su locura al mínimo y mejor se arregló sus gafas y bajó a explorar ese extraño lugar mientras que se preguntaba qué fue lo que sucedió con el Shibusen.

Salió a un pueblo muy bonito con ponis de todas las formas y colores conviviendo alegremente y saludándose animados; pero la mayoría gritaba de miedo al ver la apariencia de la temible doctora. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros y le daba vueltas al tornillo que tenía atravesado en la cabeza.

—En serio, ¿qué es lo que acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué no estoy en el Shibusen?

Sin más se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo sacando un cigarrillo de su bata. No conocía nada, no entendía nada; pero en su retorcida mente de científica loca le ocasionaba más curiosidad que miedo. Caminar, eso era todo lo que podía hacer, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía de reportarse a Lady Luna a través del espejo más cercano. No le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino como si nada.

Entonces se creó un gran barullo en el pueblo y la doctora Pie se acercó a ver qué demonios sucedía. Eran varios carruajes tirados por varios pegasos que llevaban a tres alicornios: la Gran Maga Celestia, Twilight Sparkle (cosa que confundió mucho a la doctora Pie pues la Twilight que conocía era una unicornio solamente) y a Lady Luna señora de la Muerte. Sin más se acercó a Lady Luna, que la miró muy sorprendida.

—¿Eres tú, Pinkamena Diane Pie?

La doctora Pie se arregló el tornillo de la cabeza.

—Precisamente iba a preguntarle lo mismo, Lady Luna. Simplemente no lo entiendo, ¿no se supone que Lady Luna no puede dejar Luna City? Usted no puede ser Lady Luna. O al menos no la Lady Luna que conozco.

Luna miró a aquella Celestia.

—Te lo dije, no somos las únicas afectadas por esta anomalía.

Celestia entonces se preocupó de veras, ¿qué demonios ocurría ahí?  
>—Twilight Sparkle, reúne al resto de los Elementos de la Armonía, tengo un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto.<p>

Y aunque no fuera su verdadera maestra, Twilight obedeció. Tenía el mismo horrible presentimiento desde que vio esta extraña versión de Pinkie Pie, que sólo se quedó arreglándose el tornillo de la cabeza y miró hacia las Princesas.

—¿Elementos de la Armonía? Bueno, imagino que ustedes tienen al menos una ligera idea de por qué no estoy en mi casa del Shibusen en Luna City. ¿Les importaría compartirla conmigo?

Tras mirarse con el otro yo de su hermana, Luna sólo respondió:

—Universos mezclados, Trixie Lulamoon lo llama "Crisis en las Equestrias infinitas"

La doctora prendió otro cigarrillo.

—¿Trixie Lulamoon la espada legendaria? Bueno, dejando eso de lado; me están diciendo que nuestros mundos se han mezclado.

Celestia torció el gesto.

—Más que mezclado, diría que desplazado. Por alguna extraña razón ninguna de nosotras está donde debería y…

La doctora Pie se dio por entendida y luego suspiró.

—Y me imagino que por lo de Elementos de la Armonía se refieren a los otros alumnos del Shibusen que siempre acompañan a Twilight Sparkle. Su guadaña Spike; Rainbow Dash y su sable demoníaco Fluttershy; Rarity hija de Lady Luna y sus dos pistolas Apple Bloom y Applejack, ¿no es así?

No supieron qué responder ni la doctora Pie quiso seguir hablando, sólo tenía una sonrisa perversa en su rostro; universos mezclados significaba que tendría más víctimas con las cuales experimentar, pero antes tendría que comunicarse con Lady Luna. Su alma estaba anclada a Luna City; imaginaba que cualquiera que fuera la fuerza que mezcló los universos no había podido tocarla. De todos modos se preguntaba qué clase de ponis habría en aquel mundo que tomaran el lugar de sus alumnas.

Al poco tiempo regresó Twilight, y las noticias que traía no eran buenas. Primero fue a buscar a Fluttershy, quien después de una rápida puesta al día le contó todos los horribles eventos sufridos durante los últimos días:

—Todo comenzó de una forma tan terrible Twilight, primero estaba buscando cierta hierba exótica que le da un muy buen sabor a mi sopa para animalitos heridos cuando me interné sin darme cuenta en el territorio de los Perros Diamante. Ellos quisieron capturarme y yo entré en pánico y logré refugiarme en el bosque Everfree y luego…

La pegaso tuvo que calmarse un poco antes de seguir con su horrible relato:

—Fue entonces cuando me adentré en una cueva. No pensaba, sólo quería salvar mi vida. Desgraciadamente lo logré… porque al entrar a la cueva por accidente desperté a un temible ser que…

—¿Que qué Fluttershy? — Presionó Twilight.

La pegaso amarilla sólo se encogió de hombros. Lo que sea que le había pasado en su propia línea temporal, la había marcado de por vida. Y efectivamente fue algo horrible:

—Liberé al último de los vampiros, una joven no-muerta llamada Seras Victoria. Ella es un ser aterrador Twilight, se alimenta de la sangre de otros seres vivientes y tiene un poder horrible; es tan poderosa que… bueno, tal vez la Princesa Celestia pueda hacerle frente, pero Seras también está armada hasta los dientes con sus armas humanas cuyas "municiones" han sido bendecidas por el Dios de los humanos. Nada a lo que le dispare vuelve jamás a levantarse. Y si las Princesas se enfrentaran a Seras… no quiero ni imaginarme qué es lo que podría pasar. Es un monstruo, un monstruo del infierno.

—No entiendo, si liberaste a esa cosa, ¿cómo es que puedes seguir hablando conmigo? Ella pudo haberte asesinado.

Esa era la peor parte de la historia por lo que Fluttershy tuvo que tomarse un gran vaso de agua antes de terminar esa historia:  
>—Porque al momento de liberarla, Seras se autoproclamó mi esclava. No importa qué le ordene, ella lo hará. Seras ha demostrado ser mi fiel sirviente y daría su no-vida con tal de protegerme. Esos perros diamante que me perseguían; realmente no quiero saber qué fue de ellos, sólo sé que poco después de despertar a Seras no volví a saber de ellos nunca más. Y lo peor, pudo reducir a un estado de puro terror a Tirek y a Starswirl con sólo atacar, Twilight; la guerra contra el Tartarus fue horrible, yo misma presencié una horrible masacre, efectuada por Seras pero bajo mis órdenes. Es algo que no me perdonaré jamás… pobre gente; eran malvados pero no hay día en que no me pregunte si hice lo correcto al lanzarles a Seras. Es un ser del infierno muy poderoso.<p>

No pudo sacarle mucho más, por lo visto esos eventos seguían afectando a Fluttershy. Por otro lado Rarity era la única que pertenecía a aquel lugar.

—Bueno, si es cierto lo que dices; sí tengo memorias de lo que ocurrió. Trixie consiguiéndose un nuevo novio, luego capturando a un soldado de Celestia en plena Gala del Galope convirtiéndose en la más buscada; y luego que estuvo a punto de morir por su propia estupidez y tú y Rex Salazar tuvieron que combinar magia y tecnología Nanite para salvarle la vida convirtiéndola en alicornio por accidente.

Era un alivio, pero muy leve. El otro alivio fue para la doctora Pie cuando se dio cuenta que la mayor de las Apple era una estudiante del Shibusen; precisamente una de las dos pistolas de Rarity. Y precisamente cuando le hablaron a Applejack de todo lo que sucedía, explicó todo lo que había que saber sobre el Shibusen y se transformó a sí misma en una pistola para luego volver a su forma poni.

—¿Esto te convence que soy del Shibusen? — Preguntó en su forma de arma a Twilight.

Y ella no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Por su parte Luna tuvo otro alivio cuando le preguntaron a Rainbow Dash sobre qué universo venía y si le sonaba alguno de los relatos de las "visitantes".

—Asuna y Kirito, cómo no recordarlos. Digo, son los guerreros más poderosos de toda Equestria pero no dejan de ser irritantes. Nunca les perdonaré que recientemente siendo convertida Wonderbolt descalificaran al grupo ante el equipo de voladores Shadow Bolts en una competencia en Clousdale. Los Shadow Bolts, el equipo de voladores de la Princesa Luna y de paso liderados por el maldito Espadachín Negro. ¿Que si recuerdo a Asuna y Kirito? Para mi desgracia sí, sobre todo a Kirito.

Al final cuando todas se reunieron en el Palacio de Twilight; era hora de debatir sobre el asunto, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente en el Universo o el Multiverso? Tenían que averiguar. Todos hablaban a la vez, no se ponían de acuerdo; hasta que la versión de película de horror de Pinkie Pie se levantó pidiendo paz.

—Tal vez tenga una forma de averiguar más sobre esto — explicó ajustándose el tornillo de la cabeza. — Pero necesito un espejo.

Sin más, Celestia hizo aparecer uno.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Pinkamena Diane Pie?

Como respuesta Pinkie Pie echó el aliento sobre el espejo y luego escribió los números:

—42-42-564 siempre que quieras tocar a la puerta de la Muerte.

El espejo brilló cegándolas a todas temporalmente; pero al final se apareció la imagen de la Princesa Luna; o quien parecía ser ella. En primer lugar vestía una larga túnica negra con una máscara como de calavera caricaturizada

—¡Ey! Finalmente, tenía miedo que no se comunicara nadie del Shibusen — dijo ella muy preocupada. — Doctora Pie, me alegra contactarla.

—Igual a mí, Lady Luna — dijo Pinkie Pie. — Precisamente me he reunido con una gran cantidad de ponis afectados por una extraña anomalía que…

—Precisamente, y de no ser porque mi alma está anclada a esta ciudad, igualmente yo sería afectada por esto — dijo la señora de la Muerte.

Todas intercambiaron comentarios de duda y miedo; pero Lady Luna logró calmarlos a todos con su tono afable de siempre; y se dirigió específicamente a su otro yo y a Celestia.

—Primero que nada presentémonos formalmente: mi nombre es Lady Luna; señora de la Muerte y directora de la Academia Shibusen. Es un gusto.

—Un gusto Lady Luna — dijo la propia Luna. — Bueno, como ya sabe, enfrentamos una extraña situación aquí. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo o por qué?

—O más importante, ¿quién está detrás de esto? — Quiso saber Celestia.

Lady Luna negó con la cabeza.

—Tristemente no, pero tenemos ciertas pistas. Imagino que ya habrán visto a quiénes afectó esta anomalía, ¿no? Pues bien, en mi universo también ha sido afectada Twilight Sparkle, su arma Spike y tres potrillas. La primera de ellas se trata de Apple Bloom; arma de mi hija Rarity, pero la propia Rarity no fue afectada. Las otras dos son dos potrillas civiles: sus nombres son Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, no sé si esos nombres son de relevancia en su universo pero en el mío son chicas mortales.

El estupor y el miedo del grupo del multiverso creció y Lady Luna frunció el entrecejo:  
>—Bien, ya que las cosas están claras creo que es obvio para todos que debemos mantenernos unidos y trabajar juntos en todo momento. Esto no es un juego; realmente es un acto de caos en su estado puro, un truco tan vil y maligno como los del ya difunto Rey Demonio el Kishing Discord.<p>

…

En otro sito; en un lugar alejado de todos los Mundos de los mortales, un extraño Ser que se miraba demasiado viejo y joven a la vez; vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro y gafas oscuras sólo descansaba en su silla, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a su empleado más antiguo y fiel.

Otro Ser realmente extraño; tenía una armadura hecha de tinieblas solidificadas sobre la cual nacían cuatro enormes alas reptilianas y que todo él irradiaba oscuridad. Bueno, no oscuridad; Luz Negra.

—Tenemos noticias de una anomalía de caos afectando a varios universos a la vez — dijo Lucifer, el de la armadura.

El sujeto del traje negro, sólo lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás Luci, cómo te trata la vida? No olvides tus modales, es lo que siempre te pido.

Lucifer hizo una exagerada reverencia a la Fuente de Todo el Mal; mejor conocido como su Jefe.

—Lo lamento mucho señor, pero…

—Comprendo, comprendo, grandes noticias de los movimientos de los empleados de mi hermano. Bien, excelente e interesante.

Lucifer le entregó el folder con los informes, que su Jefes se puso a leer con interés, siempre sin quitarse sus gafas oscuras.

—Bien, esto de fastidiar el multiverso interfiriendo incluso con otros dioses resulta de lo más… ¡interesante! Parece mentira que a uno de sus empleados se le haya ocurrido.

—Ya he dado la orden de vigilar y actuar ante el primer avistamiento de alguien que pueda sernos de utilidad, señor.

—Perfectamente, perfectamente; pero cancela la última orden — dijo el Jefe levantándose. — Esto suena tan interesante que quiero entrar en persona. Manténganme informado, ¿sí? Crisis en las Equestrias infinitas, vaya, eso de fastidiar el multiverso y a otros planos de la existencia, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió a mí?

Entonces Lucifer se fue a comunicar sus órdenes mientras que el Jefe se preparaba con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro.

—Vaya que será de lo más interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente, he aquí lo que considero mi obra más larga y difícil hasta ahora. Un saludo especial a SCRITORE PASSIONE que me dejó usar sus historias como referencia. Si alguien quiere participar en la Crisis Infinita, háganmelo saber y nos entendemos por PMs.<strong>

**Precisamente porque es una historia tan compleja al manejar tantos elementos a la vez, anuncio que la dejaré en pausa hasta avanzar más en otras historias. De hecho, será la que updatee más despacio de aquí en adelante; ustedes comprenderán, este primer cap fue más como una probadita de cómo irá mi fic de aquí en adelante.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Arco 1 parte 2

**Arco 1: universos mezclados  
><strong>**(parte 2)**

Fluttershy tuvo un día tranquilo, de aquellos domingos en los que se quedaba en casa todo el día para pasársela tranquilamente en compañía de sus queridas mascotas sin ninguna preocupación o alguna visita que la viniera a interrumpir. Estaba de buen humor.

—Ah, me encantan estas tardes Angel, a veces hace falta desconectarse aunque sea sólo por unos momentos — dijo Futtershy a su conejito, que la acompañaba con unas zanahorias mientras su dueña tomaba un poco de té.

Pero entonces la luna comenzó a subir poco a poco mientras que el sol descendía. Fluttershy suspiro, era hora de la parte más difícil de su rutina: el hacer que sus animalitos regresaran a sus refugios para pasar la noche. A ellos les costaba un poco dormir y todo y siempre se tardaba más o menos una hora en acostarlos a todos, pero esa vez todo fue diferente. Apenas se ocultó el sol, todos sus animalitos corrieron a refugiarse lo más pronto posible, todos incluido Angel que era el más testarudo de todos.

—¿Qué? No comprendo — dijo Fluttershy, — ¿hay algo que los asusta amigos míos?

Entonces desde su sótano se escuchó claramente el sonido como de una vieja tapa de madera abriéndose poco a poco. Presa del pánico pero con la firme determinación de defender a sus mascotas, Fluttershy avanzó a su sótano para ver qué ocurría. Soltó un grito ahogado cuando vio en medio de su sótano un gran ataúd del cual salía una pegaso de color rojo sangre, con la melena y cola rubias; y unos inquietantes ojos rojos. La extraña criatura tenía además uno de sus cascos hecho de una extraña energía color negro que emitía un inquietante brillo rojo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí?

Angel por su parte era el único de todos los animales de Fluttershy que más o menos se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Seras en la casa, pero de todos modos no se separaba de su dueña, temblando entre su cabello mientras que Seras terminaba de desperezarse.

—Buenas noches mi Ama — dijo Seras inclinándose respetosamente ante Fluttershy y luego caminando hacia un pequeño refrigerador que había junto a su ataúd y del cual sacó una bolsa de sangre para transfusiones a la que le puso una pajita y comenzó a beber. — ¿Hay algo que necesite de mí esta noche? Si ese es el caso, dé las órdenes mi Ama y yo con mucho gusto las cumpliré sin falta.

Entonces Fluttershy reaccionó de la mejor forma que conocía: soltando un grito de horror.

Seras no entendía, ¿qué le ocurría a Fluttershy? Estaba actuando como si no la conociera, era como si se tratara de un monstruo sin alma ni conciencia (que era verdad pero de todos modos le sorprendía el hecho que su propia Ama reaccionara así). Pero entonces las cosas se pusieron todavía más raras cuando Discord se apareció ante Fluttershy y creó un campo de energía.

—¡Fluttershy, detrás de mí! — Gritó el draconequino protegiendo a la pegaso amarilla con su cuerpo, a pesar que todo él temblaba de miedo al sentir el monstruoso poder de las tinieblas de Seras. — Atrás, no dejaré que le toques un pelo a mi amiga Fluttershy.

—Ya en serio: ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? — Preguntó Seras. Discord había actuado así ya una vez, pero fue cuando se conocieron; sin embargo ahora Discord era un amigo cercano, pues ambos se entendían con Seras.

Tanto Fluttershy como Discord observaban a la joven vampira con terror en sus miradas, pero eso se había acabado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, poco después de la guerra contra el Tartarus en donde Seras arrasó con el campo de batalla dándole la victoria a Equestria. Todos los criminales de aquella prisión mágica que se habían fugado fueron acabados por la vampira de una forma horripilante, pero a pesar de todo Seras se ganó la confianza de Equestria al demostrar que sólo lucharía por ellos. No entendía por qué las dos primeras personas que la aceptaron estaban ahora tan aterrados.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Fluttershy? — Quiso saber Discord.

—¿Servirla? — Preguntó Seras sin entender.

—¿Servirme? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

Seras no entendía, en verdad que no.

—Pues sí, Fluttershy, desde que me despertaste te he servido fielmente. He arrasado con tus enemigos, te he ayudado con todo lo que me has pedido, incluso tomé esta forma de poni para que te sintieras más cómoda cerca de mí. ¿Qué te ocurre, Ama?

Tanto Fluttershy como Discord intercambiaron una mirada de confusión, ¿esa cosa una sirviente de Fluttershy? ¿Cómo era posible aquello? Pero entonces Seras cayó en la cuenta. Se acercó despacio a Fluttershy y la estuvo evaluando con sus ojos rojo sangre por varios minutos hasta que finalmente dijo:  
>—Hazme un favor: necesito que digas "libero los Sellos de Restricción tres, dos y uno". Por favor, tengo una ligera idea de lo que ocurre pero necesito comprobarlo primero.<p>

Fluttershy tragó saliva pero obedeció, más que todo porque sentía claramente el terror de Discord ante este monstruo y eso que era el dios del caos.

—Este… hum… yo… yo libero los Sellos de Restricción tres, dos y uno…

Seras cerró los ojos.

—Nada — dijo la vampira.

—¿Qué se supone que debería pasar? — Quiso saber Discord.

Seras Victoria miró hacia los dos extraños.

—Existe un pacto establecido solamente entre un vampiro y su Amo, en donde el Amo restringe los poderes del vampiro a excepción de aquellos momentos en considere que es necesario que utilice toda su fuerza. Al decir que me liberaba de mis Sellos de Restricción, Fluttershy debía de liberar mis poderes al máximo. Pero no, sigo igual con sólo una fracción de mis poderes, eso quiere decir que ella es Fluttershy pero no Fluttershy mi Ama.

Entonces al cuarto lo invadió un silencio extraño, nadie comprendía en verdad lo que ocurría.

—Me estás diciendo que tú sirves a Fluttershy sin importar qué y que esta Fluttershy es Fluttershy pero no a la que sirves — dijo Discord por fin.

—Así es — dijo Seras arreglándose el cabello. — Y contigo, digamos que somos muy amigos. Ambos somos almas solitarias cuya naturaleza no es entendida por nadie más que por Fluttershy, que nos abrió el corazón y decidió ver más allá de lo que hacíamos. Gracias a ella logramos cambiar.

—Ah, claro — dijo Discord. — No comprendo cómo podría yo ser amigo de un ser de las tinieblas como tú pero comprendo lo que dices en cuanto a Fluttershy. Al principio me reformé porque tenía mucho miedo de que el maldito de Son Gohan me diera otra golpiza, pero luego que ella me abriera su corazón no era tan malo. En lugar de reformarme por la fuerza me reformé con gusto.

Fluttershy miró a Discord confundida.

—¿De qué hablas Discord? La Princesa Celestia nos hizo sacarte de tu prisión de piedra y te puso a mi cuidado para que te reformaras. Nadie te reformó por la fuerza.

—No amiga Fluttershy. Lo que pasó fue que yo me liberé solo e intenté volver a apoderarme de Equestria, pero ese viajero de la otra dimensión, Son Gohan, vino a pelear conmigo. Era un maestro de las artes marciales y luego de sufrir por culpa del maldito niño, me reformé sólo porque Gohan dijo que seguiría golpeándome hasta que prometiera no volver a molestar a los demás. Y luego de que peleas contra un sujeto capaz de derrotar a monstruos que destruyen planetas lo mejor que puedes hacer es obedecer.

—¿Un sujeto que derrota a monstruos que destruyen planetas? — Se extrañó Seras.

Discord hizo una mueca de odio empuñando sus garras.

—Sólo lo diré una vez, vampira: no quieres pelear contra Son Gohan. Me demostró bien claro que de haber querido matarme lo hubiera hecho sin esfuerzo, pero me perdonó la vida porque para él yo no era malo, sólo un fastidio. Él y su noviecita Videl son dos personas que no quiero volver a toparme jamás. Sus habilidades de las artes marciales son endemoniadas, y lo peor de todo es que entrenaron para pelear a esas tres mocosas irritantes.

—¿Las Cutie Mark Crusaders? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Luego que Son Gohan las entrenara en las artes marciales obtuvieron sus Cutie Marks y de paso ahora son fenómenos que vuelan sin necesidad de utilizar alas y lanzan ataques de energía pura a través de sus cascos.

Fluttershy no entendía nada.

—¡No, no puede ser así! Si las niñas pudieran volar no necesitarían usar los inventos raros de Scootaloo para hacer de súper heroínas de noche.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Discord.

—Que las niñas comenzaron a jugar a ser súper heroínas para… un minuto, tú no sabes nada de esto y eso que te lo conté todo por carta.

Discord miró hacia Fluttershy al igual que Seras, así que la pobre no tuvo más remedio que contar qué fue lo que sucedió:

—Las niñas hicieron una piyamada en casa de Applejack y por accidente descubrieron el uniforme de Mare-Do-Well de Applejack. Y se les ocurrió jugar a ser Mare-Do-Well hasta que se les ocurriera algo nuevo para conseguir sus Cutie Marks, pero… fue precisamente en su juego de súper heroínas que descubrieron sus Cutie Marks. Apple Bloom es la que prepara las pociones como bombas de humo, solución súper resbalosa y muchas cosas más; Scootaloo es la que hace los inventos como el equipo de maniobras 3D que son una especie de ganchos que salen de la cintura de sus uniformes y se cuelgan por los techos con gracia; y Sweetie Belle que es su experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada una tiene sus aparatos especializados para eso y luchan en equipo; y gracias a las bombas de humo parece que es sólo una Mare-Do-Well pero en realidad son las tres perfectamente coordinadas.

No podían creerlo, ni Discord ni Seras. Finalmente la vampira levantó una ceja.

—Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿son los únicos que no están donde se supone que deberían? Hablo de las diferentes líneas de tiempo por supuesto.

—¿Y cómo puedes decir que tú estás en tu lugar? — Se defendió Discord.

Seras señaló hacia atrás a su refrigerador.

—Porque la sangre que me manda la tal Celestia está aquí.

—¿Sangre? — Palideció Fluttershy del terror.

—Sí, prefiere mil veces darme parte de la sangre que los hospitales usan para transfusiones que dejarme suelta para que dañe a sus pequeños ponis, no le entra por la cabeza que yo jamás atacaría a un inocente. Es de lo poco que me queda de humanidad, así que lo atesoro.

—¿Humanidad? ¿Como en las leyendas y cuentos infantiles? — Preguntó Discord.

Seras se encogió de hombros.

—Yo misma fui humana por diecinueve años, hasta que me convertí en esto.

—¿Un poni?

—Vampiro. Como ya dije antes, tomo esta forma porque a Fluttershy le es más aceptable que mi forma original.

—Así que es un disfraz — razonó aquella Fluttershy.

—Es mi forma verdadera, pero porque es la que mi Ama escogió para mí — dijo Seras.

Ante aquel argumento no se podía discutir por lo que tanto Fluttershy como Discord volaron hacia Ponyville a buscar a las amigas de Fluttershy, algo les decía que ellas también fueron afectadas por aquella anomalía. Por su parte Seras sólo abrió otra bolsa de sangre, pero sonrió pensando en que todo aquello estaría de lo más interesante, entonces cuando se acabó su sangre corrió hacia Ponyville.

—¡Seras, espera amiga! — Llamó Lyra.

Seras frenó y se volvió, pues se encontró con su propio grupo de amigas: Lyra Heartstrings y su novia BonBon; y Octavia Filarmónica y su novia Vynil Scratch. Eran el club de antropólogos (para complacer a Lyra) que estudiaba la mitológica raza humana; o la que se suponía mitológica hasta que Seras se reveló ante el mundo y ahora ellas eran grandes amigas aunque no se llevaran bien con el grupo de Fluttershy.

—Seras amiga, ¿no recuerdas que hoy teníamos entrenamiento de armas de fuego?

Seras suspiró, claro, con todo y todo se le había olvidado su compromiso con la fanática de los humanos Lyra. El problema era que justo debajo de la cueva en la que Fluttershy la había despertado la primera vez, se encontraba un gran depósito de armas de fuego que alguna vez sirvieron a la extinta Organización Hellsing para proteger a la humanidad de las amenazas sobrenaturales. Todas y cada una de esas armas fue previamente bendecida por un sacerdote protestante; y gracias a la bendición latente del dios de los humanos era que aún no se habían deteriorado pese al paso de los años. Y precisamente, durante la batalla contra los soldados del Tartarus, Lyra sintió que debía ayudar a su amiga Seras a luchar; así que entró sin permiso al depósito de armas y tomó varias con las cuales se unió al campo de batalla.

Y ahora que la paz había retornado, por la propia seguridad de Lyra, Seras les enseñaba el adecuado uso de sus armas, sabía que no podría mantener alejada a su mejor amiga de su armamento; y un arma de la magnitud de las que guardaba Seras era muchísimo más peligrosa si era operada por alguien que no supiera lo que hacía.

—Miren, lo siento — se disculpó Seras con sus amigas, — pero parece que ha surgido otra situación desesperada. No creo que hoy podamos entrenar pero les prometo que en cuanto podamos les compensaré el tiempo perdido. Y en serio, mientras no sepan usar correctamente esas cosas no las quiero cerca de mi cueva, y te hablo a ti Lyra.

La chica sólo torció el gesto pero comprendía, después de todo el poder destructivo de las antiguas armas humanas ya la había convencido una vez que necesitaba aprender bien si no quería lastimar a todos sus seres queridos por accidente.

—Bueno, entonces quedamos así — dijo animadamente Lyra. — Pero en cuanto podamos nos enseñas Seras.

La vampira asintió ligeramente y se perdió en las tinieblas.

—¿Y creen que esa situación de la que habla Seras otra vez haya sido culpa del grupito maravilla? — Se aventuró a preguntar Octavia.

—Todo lo que nos ha pasado hasta ahora es culpa de ellas; así que sí — suspiró BonBon.

Mientras tanto draconequino y pegaso seguían volando hacia el pueblo.

—¡Oye, tengo una idea! — Gritó Discord. — ¿Por qué volar si podemos teletransportarnos?

Entonces hizo lo que dijo, transportándose a él y a Fluttershy a la casa de Twilight, pero no era la casa que el draconequino recordaba, sino un gran Palacio.

—Bueno, esto no ha cambiado — murmuró Fluttershy.

—Tal vez para ti — dijo Discord. — Pero la Twilight que yo conozco aún vive en su biblioteca.

—No, la mía vive en un Palacio; se lo dieron poco después que se convirtiera en alicornio.

Discord levantó una ceja.

—Bueno, a mi Twilight jamás la transformaron, no había necesidad; el tal Son Gohan también le enseñó una técnica de las artes marciales a ella y a Rainbow Dash; una técnica llamada la Fusión.

—¿Fusión? — Preguntó la propia Twilight, una unicornio no alicornio, entrando al cuarto al que se teletransportaron. — ¿Qué es la fusión?

—Una técnica de las artes marciales que permite a dos individuos transformarse en uno solo por tiempo limitado. Juntas tú y Rainbow Dash forman a la poderosa alicornio conocida como Rainbow Sparkle. Diez veces más rápida que Rainbow, diez veces más poderosa que tú; y por lo menos quinientas veces más insoportable que las dos juntas.

Twilight no dijo nada, sólo se dejó caer en un sillón.

—Preguntaría qué rayos pero acabo de discutir muy fuerte con Spike sobre lo mismo, ni él ni yo recordamos este Palacio y yo sólo quiero regresar a mi biblioteca, es el único lugar en donde puedo superar lo horrible que me ocurrió — dijo Twilight.

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Nada que quiera recordar, fui secuestrada por los dragones, me violaron, me tuvieron prisionera, me di cuenta qué tanto le importo de verdad a mi maestra y…

—Y eres débil — dijo Spike apareciendo de pronto. — Eres débil y patética, de ser la Twilight que yo conozco no te hubiera pasado nada.

—¡Tú no conoces al maldito de Arquímedes! — Gritó Twilight furiosa ya.

—Ni tú a mi Meister. Ella, mi mejor amiga Twi, hubiera gritado: "tu alma me pertenece" luego lo hubiera matado y confiscado su alma en el nombre de Lady Luna.

Twilight y Spike se quedaron viéndose por un tiempo. Twilight con miedo y desesperación, luego de los horribles sucesos de su secuestro político en la tierra dragón perdía el dominio de sí misma con más facilidad; pero Spike parecía estar furioso, casi como si dijera que el secuestro de Twilight fuera por su propia debilidad y eso no era posible.

Finalmente Discord se apareció entre ambos.

—¡Ya, en serio cálmense los dos! Twi, lo que te ocurrió piensa que el lado bueno es que sobreviviste y seguirás tu vida como si nada. Spike, ella no tiene la culpa de que ninguno de nosotros esté en donde debería, no te descargues con ella.

Entonces Spike se fijó en Discord y gritó:

—¡Kishing Discord!

Entonces saltó transformándose en una enorme y amenazadora guadaña y cayendo sobre Discord, que saltó hacia atrás presa del pánico. La guadaña entonces se transformó de nuevo en Spike quien lo miraba rechinando sus colmillos.

—Créeme, de estar mi Meister aquí no estarías tan sonriente.

—Spike, en serio: ¿Qué pasó conmigo en tu propia línea de tiempo? — Preguntó Discord.

—Twilight te mató. Eres el Rey Demonio, aquello que el Shibusen ha evitado tanto tiempo que surgiera y estuviste a punto de sumir a en el puro caos.

Discord se rio.

—Bueno, suena a que mi otro yo era genial, no me imagino a Celestia presionada hasta el final para matarme; ni siquiera Luna que es un poquito más violenta. Ya qué.

—Créeme o no, Lady Luna debió matarte hacía miles de años cuando tuvo su oportunidad — dijo Spike. — En lugar de sellarte.

—Adivino: transformándome en piedra — dijo Discord aburrido.

—No, ella te dio una paliza, luego sabiendo que lo único suficientemente fuerte para detenerte por siempre era tu propia piel; te la quitó para luego fabricar una bolsa para mantenerte dentro para luego quitarte toda la sangre.

Todos retrocedieron alejándose de Spike ante aquella revelación. Twilight, quien había escuchado ya parte de la historia de la Academis Shibusen con los tales Armas y Meisters no pudo reprimir más su interés.

—Oye Spike, sé que no eres mi pequeño hermano ni yo tu Meister, pero por favor déjame ver tus memorias. Suena a que vienes de un mundo aterrador pero fascinante.

—De acuerdo — dijo Spike.

Discord entonces atacó a Spike con su magia para ver sus recuerdos, después de todo tenía curiosidad de conocer aquel mundo en donde lo asesinaron. Ante todos se proyectó una imagen de Twilight gritando como loca tomando a Spike quien saltó a sus cascos transformado en guadaña y luego luchaba encarnizadamente contra una versión suya que tenía una mirada muy malvada y ausente; algo así como una locura homicida, no el caos de sana diversión que él mismo trataba de esparcir. Luego la imagen cambió a Twilight golpeando a Discord hasta la muerte.

—Wow, esta versión arma de Spike no bromeaba con que mi otro yo intentaría de matar a Arquímedes — dijo Twilight. — No sé si le sirviera de algo pero bueno. En todo caso, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? No se supone que Spike sea una guadaña ni que yo viva en este lugar ni nada de lo que ocurre.

Spike se dejó caer contra la pared.

—Lo primero es no estresarnos, para pensar con más claridad. Eso es lo que la Twilight de mi propio mundo haría.

Discord se calmó cuando vio que Spike lo hacía también.

—No tengo ni idea de qué ocurrió con todos nosotros Twilight Sparkle pero lo que sí es seguro es que tenemos que trabajar juntos para solucionar esto. Yo quiero mi vida de regreso, en serio que sí; fuera del mal recuerdo de las golpizas que me dio Son Gohan todo me ha ido de maravilla. ¡De veras que sí!

—¿Cuántas veces te lastimó? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

—Dos — dijo Discord — y quiero olvidarlas ambas; de hecho me sorprende que no lo haya hecho, seguramente no me dio en la cabeza durante nuestras peleas.

—Bueno, a mí me urge alejarme de la cosa que vive en mi sótano — tembló Fluttershy.

Entonces una neblina roja entró a la habitación, formando a varios murciélagos que a la vez formaron a una joven pegaso rojo sangre e inquietantes ojos rojos.

—Pues "la cosa del sótano" ha hecho sus averiguaciones por su cuenta y ha descubierto que las cosas no pintan bien — dijo Seras Victoria — ¿A alguien le suena una Pinkie Pie jefa del Servicio Secreto?

—¿Servicio Secreto? — Preguntó alguien.

—Es la agente más secreta del servicio más secreto de Celestia — explicó Seras. — Y las cosas se ponen mejor, créanme.

—¿Pinkie Pie espía? — Se extrañó Twilight.

Spike del Shibusen torció el gesto.

—¡Genial! ¿Quiénes más están atrapados en un mundo que no les corresponde?

Seras se encogió de hombros.

—Rainbow Dash y Rarity. Applejack sí sabe quién soy y todavía no le caigo bien. En cuanto a las mocosas, bueno, una de ellas te manda saludos Discord.

El draconequino torció el gesto.

—¿Cuál de las tres?

—Scootaloo. Hasta hizo una cosa que llama Kame Hame Ha para demostrarme lo que puede hacer, linda. Las otras dos parecen ser zombies, fue interesante.

—¿Zombies? — Dijo Twilight levantando una ceja.

—Sí, dicen que viven en el pueblo de todos los monstruos; el Nightmare Town.

—¿Nightmare Town? ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con Nightmare Moon? — Preguntó Fluttershy escondiéndose detrás de Discord.

Seras iba a responder cuando una piedra destrozó las ventanas y dos hiperactivas potrillas zombie entraron a la estancia riendo como locas. Apple Bloom iba vestida con un disfraz de esqueleto y tenía en su espalda atadas dos alforjas, una llena de dulces y otra llena de herramientas para hacer bromas pesadas. Sweetie Belle estaba vestida de bruja con los mismos contenidos en sus alforjas.

—El Nightmare Town es divertido, todos nos pasamos la vida preparándonos para ir a fastidiar a los vivos la noche de Nightmare. Somos maestras de los sustos, todos los somos pero no le llegamos a los talones a nuestra Reina.

—Adivino: Nightmare Moon — dijo Fluttershy.

—Eso mismo, no le caemos muy bien luego que servíamos a Chrysalis señora de los bichos, pero de todos modos nos da otra oportunidad.

—Luego que la ayudamos a secuestrar a Sante Hooves para que se pudiera apoderarse de la Hearts Warming Eve nos debe una — dijo Sweetie.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

Twilight pidió paz.

—Bien, no hay duda que todos tenemos mucho que contarnos pero en serio que tenemos que movernos. Mientras más pronto descubramos el origen de esta anomalía más pronto podremos volver a nuestras respectivas vidas. El problema es que no podemos contar más con la Princesa Celestia, ella ya me ha demostrado que no es de fiar y que tiene muchos secretos que…

—Mira mocosa, no sé qué clase de pleito tengas con ella en tu mundo pero aquí tal vez sí nos eche un casco — dijo Seras. — El único defecto que le he encontrado es que es una blanda que no entiende que hay amenazas que tienes que eliminarlas. No sellarlas, no encerrarlas, no transformarlas en piedra; literalmente eliminarlas. Pero fuera de eso sí se preocupa mucho por todos ustedes. Y mucho me temo que es nuestra única alternativa para remediar las cosas.

Twilight no supo qué responder ante eso, pero bueno, la vampira podía tener razón. De todos modos bien podrían pedirle que las apoyara con su magia para regresarlos a todos donde pertenecían.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón — admitió Twilight por fin. — Lo primero que debemos hacer es reunirnos todas, a partir de ahí podremos solucionar cualquier problema que nos aguarde.

—Bien, yo ya estoy aquí — dijo Applejack abriendo la puerta. — Lamento la tardanza pero Sweet Apple Acres no está cerca.

—Me ofrecí a llevarte — dijo Seras.

—Ajá, ni loca — dijo Applejack. — Fue suficiente ver cómo masacraste a un ejército entero, en serio que no he dejado de tener pesadillas con eso desde que ocurrió.

—De no ser por mí los hubieran hecho pedazos — dijo Seras.

Applejack gruñó.

—Y por eso creí tu historia de los universos mezclados, sé que eres cualquier cosa pero no una amenaza real para nosotros.

—¡Ya! — Protestó Twilight. — Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso, tenemos que normalizar nuestros universos antes que sea tarde.

—¿Tarde para qué?

Twilight frunció el entrecejo chasqueando la lengua.

—No tengo ni idea, pero no quiero averiguarlo.

…

Desde su telescopio mágico (con el que vigilaba que ninguna amenaza nocturna se irguiera sobre Equestria), Luna pudo seguir detalladamente todos los extraños sucesos de Ponyville. Y entonces, guiada por un oscuro presentimiento, llegó al cuarto de su hermana. Por suerte no se había dormido todavía, estaba leyendo.

—¡Luna! ¿Sucede algo?  
>—¿Qué sabes sobre Star Swirl? — Preguntó Luna.<p>

—¿Perdón? — Preguntó la Princesa del Sol.

—Star Swirl el barbado.

La Princesa del Sol no entendía nada.

—Bueno, él fue un mago brillante; la mayor parte de los hechizos más avanzados de nuestra raza surgieron gracias a él y fue muy amado en su tiempo. ¿Por?

Luna entonces avanzó hacia su desconcertada hermana mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué hay con el resto de la historia? Cuando su búsqueda de la inmortalidad lo transformó de sabio en un demente que experimentaba con otros ponis para lograr sus fines; dejándole a su aprendiz favorita Colver la Sabia ninguna otra opción más que encerrar al loco en la cárcel mágica diseñada por él mismo, el Tartarus.

—¿Qué? ¿Luna, te sientes bien?

La Princesa de la Noche entonces le transmitió mágicamente lo que acababa de observar a través del telescopio. Celestia sintió un escalofrío.

—No…

—Te pregunté sobre Star Swirl porque al menos en este universo acabamos de tener un problema con el loco ese, con la maldita invasión por parte de aquellos que encerramos en el Tartarus y a la que tuvimos que dejarle nuestra salvación a ese monstruo de Seras Victoria.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Seras es un ser de las tinieblas, una especie de demonio que se alimenta de la sangre de otros. Dejamos que masacrara y bebiera toda la sangre del ejército de Star Swirl; y por supuesto al propio Star Swirl.

Celestia sintió un escalofrío.

—¡No! ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER! No puedo; no puedo ser igual de débil y patética como en mi propia línea temporal.

—¿De qué hablas?

—En nuestra última gran batalla, me dejé llevar por el pánico y dejé… yo… ¡Yo dejé que se trataran los problemas con violencia y crueldad en lugar de los valores que predico entre mis pequeños ponis!

—¿Qué hiciste?

Celestia tuvo que tomar aire y dejó escapar una lágrima.

—Sombra, él escapó del Sello del Corazón de Cristal y trató de tomar el poder mediante un libro de magia oscura que halló en el mundo humano, pero para su desgracia no fue lo único que se trajo de esa dimensión. No, también se trajo a esos dos monstruos llamados Hansel y Gretel. Ambos se hacían llamar cazadores de brujas y yo… yo fui lo suficientemente débil de autorizarlos a quemar vivo a Sombra. Aún recuerdo sus gritos de agonía, el olor a carne quemada y la sonrisa de satisfacción en los dos. Fue horrible, y no me he podido perdonar que haya permitido a esos dos humanos hacer justicia humana en Equestria, no entiendo cómo fui capaz.

Luna miró hacia la ventana

—Pues mi hermana, mi verdadera hermana, estuvo a punto de morir y realmente casi perdemos esa batalla; pero aprendió también por las malas que hay veces en que los monstruos son detenidos con monstruos aún más poderosos y crueles. Ese es el caso de Seras Victoria.

—Yo también aprendí, créeme — dijo Celestia. — Y por eso me hago de la vista gorda a pesar que sé perfectamente que Twilight secuestra en secreto a aquellos que se entera aprenden magia oscura; y luego los envía a Hansel y Gretel al mundo humano. Todos nuestros enemigos han muerto horriblemente a manos de esos humanos.

Ambas "hermanas" hicieron silencio y sin decirse nada más, se levantaron a recibir las visitas nocturnas. Todo sonaba tan extraño, ¿qué era lo que ocurriría a partir de ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, otro capítulo en donde hago referencia a mis fics de MLP más Gore. Para los que hayan leído el fic de Seras Victoria sabrán que lo terminé transformando a Seras en mortal al final, pero para que funcione mejor la historia debo de dejarla vampiro.<strong>

**Y también aviso que sólo pondré un arco más de universos mezclados, luego de eso pasaré a otro.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Arco 1 parte 3

**Arco 1: universos mezclados  
>(Parte 3; FINAL ARCO 1)<strong>

_**Antes que nada, quiero resaltar una vez más que esta historia es un crossover múltiple de todas mis demás historias. Si quieren conocer a los personajes extranjeros a MLP que participarán en la historia revisen mi cuenta de DeviantArt con los dos wallpapers listos para la ocasión (link disponible en mi biografía)**_

En el Luna Room, en el fondo de la Academia Shibusen para Meisters y Armas, Lady Luna señora de la Muerte vigilaba cuidadosamente todos los espejos extra que se había mandado a traer, siempre alerta a que alguien más de su Academia se comunicara con ella debido a ese desastre dimensional. Había tenido bastantes problemas al tratar de calmar a los diferentes alter-egos de los Meisters Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y la doctora Pie; así como las Armas Spike, las hermanas Apple, Fluttershy y demás. Incluso su vieja compañera de equipo la Gran Maga Celestia había sido afectada por la anomalía y su otro yo aseguraba que era su hermana. ¿En serio quién o qué tendría tanto poder como para meterse con el Multiverso a ese nivel? Sonaba al caos creado por el ya difundo Rey Demonio el Kishing Discord, pero no podía ser… a menos que él siguiera vivo en otros puntos del Multiverso. Una teoría aterradora que poco a poco se hacía más convincente.

Entonces Rarity entró a verla.

—Madre, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy preocupada hija mía — fue lo que le dijo Luna. — Este asunto me tiene bastante tensa, además que del Shibusen únicamente se ha comunicado la doctora Pie. Y por cierto, ¿cómo han manejado la situación el resto de la clase? ¿No preguntaron por su profesora?

—No madre, Cherrylee-sensei ha cubierto la lección dejada por la doctora (otra desagradable disección) y ha informado que tanto ella como los Meisters y Armas ausentes se encuentran en una misión peligrosa del Shibusen.

Lady Luna asintió ya un poco más relajada.

—Es una suerte que esta sea una academia en donde excusas como esas sean fácilmente creíbles por todos los estudiantes. En cuanto a los alter-egos…

—Logramos hacer que se calmaran y ahora están todos esperando verte tal como pediste.

—Bien, hazlos pasar — pidió Lady Luna.

Entonces Rarity salió para al poco tiempo volver a entrar acompañada de los otros yos de Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Celestia, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo; todos igual de confundidos pero tal como dijo Rarity, por lo menos ya estaban recuperados del ataque de pánico al descubrir que estaban en un universo que no era el suyo. Y es que de todas las Equestrias, uno de los universos más diferentes de todos era el de la Academia Shibusen.

—Bien — dijo Lady Luna. — Como sabrán estamos en medio de una crisis que afecta el Multiverso, y que tendremos que trabajar juntos para lograr que esto se solucione rápido. En fin, el primer paso es presentarse: mi nombre es Lady Luna, soy la directora de la Academia Shibusen y la Señora de la Muerte. Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

—Un placer — dijo Celestia. — Y aunque todo esto resulte un poco raro, mi nombre es Celestia, Princesa de Equestria. Gobierno con justicia y amor a mis pequeños ponis y soy la encargada de levantar el sol cada mañana.

—¿Pero cuál de todas las Equestrias? — Se aventuró a preguntar Apple Bloom. — Mis amigas y yo hemos estado hablando y por lo visto hay muchas similitudes entre todas pero también grandes diferencias. ¿Por ejemplo le suena el señor Gohan?

—¿Quién? — Se extrañó la Princesa del Sol.

Entonces Apple Bloom se elevó ligeramente en el aire y lanzó un rayo de energía pura de su casco, causando una pequeña explosión haciendo que todos retrocedieran instintivamente unos pasos. La pequeña se arregló su moño.

—El señor Gohan es muy querido por todas nosotras — dijo la niña. — Él nos enseñó a mis amigas y a mí a controlar nuestra energía interna o Ki para aprender artes marciales. Gracias a él las tres Crusaders podemos ahora volar por los cielos y lanzar ataques de energía, que no son más que técnicas avanzadas de las artes marciales. No somos tan fuertes como el señor Gohan pero al menos arrasamos en todas las competencias de artes marciales a las que entramos incluido la más grande de todas, el Budokai Tenkaichi. En nuestro universo, usted al ver lo poderoso que era el señor Gohan, le ofreció a él y a la señorita Videl un puesto en su Guardia pero él se rehusó y quiso seguir trabajando para mi hermana.

—¿Y yo para qué querría trabajando en mi granja a un artista marcial? — Preguntó Applejack. —¿Acaso es el guardia de seguridad o algo así?

Twilight fue la que respondió:

—De hecho, cuando conocimos a Gohan, él y su novia Videl estaban perdidos; recién llegados a Equestria desde un mundo alterno. Sin lugar en donde quedarse, tú les ofreciste techo, comida y trabajo; y ellos aceptaron. Gracias a la enorme fuerza y habilidad de ambos tu negocio creció como nunca. Era interesante verlos trabajar, Videl podía reducir a leña un árbol seco usando sólo sus cascos y Gohan era capaz de halar una carreta con diez o doce barriles de cidra; y no le pesaba, realmente ni siquiera Big Mac es capaz de resistir tanto.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad, pero Lady Luna tomó la iniciativa:

—Bien, Twilight y Apple Bloom que son del mismo universo hagan el favor de separarse juntarse, lo mejor será organizarnos.

Una buena idea, así que hicieron lo que la Parca les pedía. Rarity entonces fue la que hizo la siguiente observación:

—¿Algún otro evento importante que creen que haya pasado en sus mundos? Algo así como otro visitante extraño.

Celestia hizo una mueca.

—Los aprendices de mi hermana.

—¿La Princesa Luna tiene aprendices? — Preguntó Spike.

—Oh sí, son dos niños que antes fueron humanos, ambos asolados por una poderosa maldición que amenaza tanto sus vidas como su cordura. Mi hermana los trajo a Equestria para ayudarlos a superar sus males y son muy queridos por ella.

—¿Qué clase de maldición? — Preguntó Fluttershy con un hilo de voz.

—No me queda muy claro aún — dijo Celestia, — pero Luna me lo explicó de esta forma: cuando un asesino en serie muere y le deja su herramienta homicida a su familia, ésta se transforma en una poderosa maldición llamada Killing Goods. Las Killing Goods son maldiciones que se transmiten de padres a hijos, transformando a su Portador en un retorcido criminal obligándolo contra su voluntad a matar en un ciclo sin fin. No se oxidan ni se rompen, ni puedes destruirlas ni mucho menos renunciar a ellas. Con cada derramamiento de sangre, la Killing Good se fortalece; y sus Portadores sentirán un impulso de matar que corromperá su espíritu.

—¿Y cómo es que la Princesa Luna tiene a alguien así bajo su ala? — Preguntó Fluttershy temblando. — Suena a que son gente muy peligrosa.

—Ese de las Killing Goods es Kiri Haimura, pero su novia Iwai Mushanokoji posee otro tipo de maldición: la maldición del cabello. Su cabello no puede ser cortado, no se desgasta, no le ocurre daño alguno; pero porque está maldito. Su cabello es una señal para identificarla en un horrible juego de asesinos, en donde a aquel que mate a la Reina del Cabello con una Killing Good se le verá concedido su mayor deseo, aun si este desafía las mismas leyes del mundo. Pero el juego sólo comenzará cuando se aparezca un Portador de Killing Good que pelee pero por proteger a la Reina, no matarla. Ese alguien es Kiri y bueno, Iwai funciona como lo que los Portadores llaman un Instead.

—¿Instead?

—Para que la maldición no posea por completo al Portador de Killing Goods, se busca a alguien quien ayude a este portador a hacer un asesinato simbólico — siguió explicando Celestia. — La Killing Good de Kiri Haimura es una tijera de peluquero llamada Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge, y al ser un objeto maldito, puede cortar el cabello de Iwai con facilidad.

—Ambas maldiciones se anulan mutuamente — observó Twilight.

Celestia asintió:

—En el hogar de ambos hay un dicho: la vida de una chica es su cabello, estirando esta metáfora es que Kiri Haimura logra controlar sus impulsos, cortando el cabello de Iwai Mushanokoji una vez al día.

—Wow, simplemente wow ¿A alguien le suena esto? — Preguntó Lady Luna.

Todos negaron con la cabeza así que ella señaló un pequeño espacio a Celestia.

—Bien, tú ponte por acá. Estamos progresando mucho, ¿alguien tiene otra historia que contar? Y por favor que sea menos perturbadora.

Pinkie Pie saltó alegremente:

—¡Uh, yo, yo, yo, yo! Un día a mi mundo vino un señor que podía viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio a voluntad, el profesor Paradox. Me dejó a cargo de un chico que se convirtió en mi sobrino favorito de toooooodo el mundo, ¡Mi sobrino Ben Tennyson Pie! Con su reloj raro el Ultimatrix se transforma en muchos alienígenas para luchar contra el mal. Fue una gran ayuda cuando nos enfrentamos a Discord, incluso su reloj copió el ADN de él para darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Todos miraron a Pinkie tratando de entender, vaya que el discurso a velocidad Pie era algo difícil de captar pero por lo menos Rainbow Dash se ubicó al escuchar el nombre de Ben Tennyson.

—Bien, yo soy de ese universo, ¿cómo no recordar a Ben y su reloj monstruo? Y luego de derrotar a Discord volvió a su casa pero a los meses se metió en problemas y nos tocó a nosotras rescatarlo de un enemigo suyo: Vylgax.

Pinkie sonrió y corrió a abrazar a esa Rainbow Dash.

—¡Claro! Eso fue genial, hasta me prestó el Ultimatrix para ayudarlo y también se unió uno de sus amigos Rex Salazar. Me encantó ser una súper heroína y salvar a mi querido sobrino.

—¿Pinkie Pie una heroína? — Se rio Applejack. — ¿Y cómo terminó eso?

Rainbow torció el gesto al recordar:

—Ese monstruo Vylgax es un ser aterrador y muy poderoso, pero nada se compara a la locura de Pinkie Pie. Lo hizo llorar de la desesperación, con eso te lo digo todo.

—Algunos no saben cómo divertirse — dijo Pinkie haciendo un pucherito.

—Bueno, ustedes en este rincón — pidió Lady Luna señalando. — Aunque no entendí ni jota pero si entre ustedes se entienden, es suficiente para mí.

Obedecieron. Era a Fluttershy a quien le tocaba ahora:

—Bueno, en mi universo las cosas son muy diferentes de aquí. En primer lugar vivo en Manehattan y yo… bueno, no sé nada de Princesas o cosas así. Soy una secretaria, secretaria del negocio de las cazafantasmas.

—¿Perdón? — Dijo Twilight.

La pegaso amarilla asintió con dulzura.

—Pues sí, tú eres una brillante científica que descubrió cómo inmovilizar y capturar a los fantasmas; y junto con tus compañeras la doctora Dash y la doctora Pie fundaron el negocio de las cazafantasmas. Con la invasión de fantasmas que hubo en toda la ciudad se hicieron muy populares y tuvieron que contratar más personal, esa fue Applejack.

La vaquera levantó una ceja, pero bueno, asintió mientras que las demás sofocaban una risita, vaya que a más de alguna le hubiera gustado conocer aquel otro universo.

—Bueno — dijo por fin la vaquera. — No sé nada de Ben Tennyson Pie, pero el que sí me suena es ese Rex Salazar. El esposo de Trixie, un mutante raro que puede transformar sus extremidades en enormes partes de robot.

—Sí, ese es Rex Salazar; ¿pero cómo que el esposo de Trixie? — Preguntó Dash.

—Como lo oyes, no entiendo muy bien qué hubo entre esos dos pero Trixie y él se hicieron muy unidos y al poco tiempo se casaron. Twilight fue la que presidió la ceremonia. En la actualidad ambos viven en Canterlot como los nuevos Príncipes de Equestria.

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó Celestia. — He oído de Beatrix Lulamoon, la he visto un par de veces en sus shows y no entiendo por qué mi otro yo, si es que sigue en su sano juicio, la nombraría Princesa a ella.

Applejack se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no me ha quedado muy claro qué pasó exactamente, pero el asunto es que Trixie… ella se convirtió en cazadora de recompensas y era bastante hábil y todo lo que se imaginan. Llegó al extremo de secuestrar a un Capitán de la Guardia en plena Gala del Galope. Alguien así es de mantenerla vigilada todo el tiempo.

Y esa vez Celestia sí que tuvo que darle la razón a la vaquera, que siguió con su historia:

—Pero el asunto con Trixie fue que su esposo venía de otro mundo, y estando en aquel otro mundo, ella sufrió un accidente en donde se convirtió en alicornio. Con todo ese poder y esa habilidad… lo de Princesa es sólo una excusa para mantenerla vigilada de cerca. Pero ella se muere por renunciar, con decirles que llegó al extremo de llegar tarde a su propia coronación.

Lady Luna levantó un casco pidiendo silencio. Desgraciadamente la Princesa Celestia seguía sin tragarse eso de Trixie.

—Pero hay otras maneras de vigilar a alguien como Beatrix Lulamoon. Podrá ser un alicornio pero ¿no hay forma de mandarla de nuevo a su otro mundo o algo? Tal vez ella y su marido podrían ser más felices allá que en Equestria.

—Pues no — dijo Applejack. — Por lo visto allá crearon más desastres que en Equestria. Además Trixie no es mala chica, es sólo que no le gusta jugar según las reglas, ella es de las que tienen que hacerlo todo a su manera.

—¡Pero de todos modos! — Siguió protestando Celestia. — No puedes nombrar a un miembro de la Corona así como así, necesitas…

Lady Luna perdió la paciencia. Levantó su casco y con una fuerza tremenda le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Celestia.

—¡LUNA CHOP! **(Karatazo de Luna)**

La alicornio blanca se derribó como si nada. La señora de la muerte miró a todos los presentes, que enmudecieron de la impresión.

—¿Alguien más quiere abrir la boca? ¿no? Bueno, el asunto es que ya hemos detectado por lo menos cinco universos mezclados en este plano de la realidad. No sabemos en cuál de todas las Equestrias hayan terminado nuestras compañeras ni cómo movilizarnos, pero el primer paso es buscar una forma de identificarnos entre nosotras, como gafetes o algo así.

—Pero madre, basta con conocernos mejor, ¿qué esta junta no fue suficiente? — Preguntó Rarity con delicadeza.

La señora de la muerte negó con la cabeza.

—La anomalía ya nos afectó una vez, nada garantiza que no suceda de nuevo. La única que está a salvo soy yo pero es sólo porque mi alma está anclada al Shibusen y a Luna City; lo que significa que no puedo moverme más allá de este territorio. Por eso, hay que saber coordinarnos, movernos y no perder la comunicación.

—¿Y cómo sugieres eso? — Preguntó Celestia todavía sobándose la cabeza del tremendo golpazo, si su hermana menor se atreviera a cosa semejante ya vería. No la exiliaría a la luna sino al sol; pero esta tipa era la señora de la Muerte así que se iría con más cuidado. — Si la anomalía vuelve a afectarnos como supones no hay hechizo que pueda ayudarnos.

Entonces Lady Luna escribió algunos números en una pizarra y se los mostró a sus invitados: 42-42-564.

—El Shibusen no es una Academia cualquiera, en esta enseño a Meisters y Armas a limpiar el mal del mundo. Los mando a misiones peligrosas en donde los Meister deben asesinar y las Armas devorar el alma de aquellos que han perdido el camino de la ponidad y se transforman en crueles asesinos o peor. Cada vez que necesitan apoyo o reportar el éxito de una misión, echan su aliento sobre un espejo y escriben estos números para comunicarse directamente conmigo. Marca 42-42-564 siempre que quieras tocar la puerta de la Muerte. Esta es la solución, para todos nosotros. Una de mis profesoras, la doctora Pie acaba de demostrar que este método funciona también a través del Multiverso.

—Qué interesante tipo de magia — dijo Twilight memorizando el número.

Lady Luna les sonrió, cuando de pronto uno de sus espejos comenzó a reaccionar. Rápidamente se volvió llamando a todos para que se acercaran a ver lo que ocurría.

…

Del otro lado del espejo, Twilight Sparkle temblaba alternando su vista ante el espejo que la comunicaría con Lady Luna; hacia Shining Armor, Candace y las Princesas del Sol y de la Luna que la observaban bastante preocupados.

Durante la última hora, Twilight gritaba no sé qué sobre una Academia dirigida por Luna en donde ella aseguraba que mataba gente malvada y Spike se comía sus almas en el nombre de la Princesa de la Noche. Todos pensaron que se encontraba mal o algo, pero cuando usaron su magia sobre ella para hacerla recordar, todo lo que vieron fueron sus recuerdos sobre el Shibusen y precisamente a ella y a Spike como un equipo asesinando y recolectando almas. Y no solo ella, sino también Rarity y Rainbow Dash que usaban una versión extraña de Applejack, Apple Bloom y Fluttershy que se transformaban en letales armas con las cuales realizaban su horrible tarea. Era de lo más surrealista y extraño, pero lo peor de todo era que Twilight lo vivía todo de manera muy real.

—Probablemente se encuentre drogada, o peor, bajo un hechizo — dijo Candace.

Y entonces trataron de correr tras ella, que logró escaparse a la sala de los espejos y marcó el número de Lady Luna para que le aclarara qué era lo que ocurría y justo cuando la señora de la Muerte contestaba, sus perseguidores entraron al cuarto.

La figura del espejo, una extraña versión encapuchada de Luna, logró que todos se quedaran quietos de la impresión. Lady Luna se inclinó respetusoamente.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, me llamo Lady Luna Señora de la Muerte. Directora de la Academia Shibusen y de paso, la responsable directa de esta Twilight Sparkle, pues supongo que también eres del Shibusen, ¿no?

La unicornio morada asintió enérgicamente.

—Lady Luna, ¿qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—Será mejor que te sientes Twilight, todos sería mejor — dijo la aludida logrando que todos la obedecieran.

Y durante los siguientes quince minutos, ella les comenzó a dar un rápido resumen de lo que ocurría en el Multiverso. Fue Luna la que rompió el silencio:

—¿Entonces esa monstruosidad del Shibusen existe en verdad? ¿Realmente hay ponis que asesinan en mi nombre?

Lady Luna señora de la Muerte asintió despacio.

—Lo que sea que haya afectado nuestras líneas de tiempo, sigue activo. Y tal como les pedí a los refugiados que tengo en mi academia, les sugiero que clasifiquen y ordenen los universos mezclados que se han visto involucrados en la anomalía. Nos centramos en eventos fuera de lo ordinario, visitantes de otra dimensión principalmente. Recolecten información. Según lo que hemos averiguado de este lado, los afectados son los siguientes:

Twilight Sparkle

Rarity Belle

Rainbow Dash

Fluttershy

Applejack Apple

Pinkie Pie

Celestia

Apple Bloom

Sweetie Belle

Scootaloo

Yo misma.

Averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre ellas y cuéntense mutuamente todos los eventos importantes de su mundo. Como les dije a mis invitados, yo soy inmune a todo esto; por lo que soy la poni ideal para coordinar todo y mantenernos comunicados. Twilight Sparkle les dará mi número. Mientras se organizan, ¡Lady Luna fuera!

El espejo que antes proyectaba la imagen de la señora de la Muerte volvió a la normalidad mientras que esa versión de Twilight Sparkle encaraba a sus perseguidores.

—Entonces no estoy loca, sí existe el Shibusen y en realidad no soy un alicornio como cierta poni no dejaba de insistir.

Celestia desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? En mi universo tú y yo somos pareja y al despertar y ver que eras otra vez una mortal me afectó, pero me alegra saber que mi Twilight sigue por ahí y es aun inmortal.

Por su parte Candace se mordió el labio mientras analizaba la situación. Celestia seguía hablando:

—Claro, convertí a mi Twilight en alicornio pensando en que así se solucionaría lo de su mortalidad; luego me enteré que con tal de amarla y ser correspondida bastaba. Pero en fin, madre y padre llegaron mucho después del suceso.

—Así que las Crusaders, mis tías y los Elementos de la Armonía son los que se ven afectados por esto — la interrumpió Candace. — Bien, muy interesante.

—Todos los Elementos menos el Amor — observó Shining. — En ningún momento mencionaron a Asuna y Kirito.

Candace le dio la razón:

—Es verdad, el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz parecen seguir estando en sus respectivos mundos.

Luna interrumpió:

—¿Disculpen, a qué se refieren con el Amor? ¿Acaso es también un Elemento de la Armonía?

Shining Armor asintió.

—De hecho, el más poderoso. Tanto, que no puedes ser portado sólo por un alma sino por dos a la vez; y que estén profundamente enamorados la una de la otra, y esos son los capitanes de la Guardia Lunar, su Guardia, Princesa Luna. Kirito el espadachín negro y Asuna el destello veloz. Los guerreros más poderosos de toda Equestria, grandes guerreros, y odio admitir que gracias a su duro entrenamiento la Guardia Lunar es el cuerpo militar más poderoso que tenemos en el Reino.

Luna se quedó sin qué decir, al igual que Celestia que sólo miró a su hermana.

—Es oficial, por tu rostro sé que ni tú ni yo somos de este universo, jamás he escuchado que el Amor sea también un Elemento de la Armonía; ni mucho menos sobre el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar a un joven pegaso azul marino (no tendría más de veinte años) y a una unicornio blanca de la misma edad, uno vestido con un largo abrigo negro y dos espadas en su espalda; la otra con una armadura negra y azul con una espada colgando a su derecha. Ambos avanzaron mientras que Shining Armor se cuadraba ante ellos, reconocía a los guerreros más poderosos de toda Equestria y siempre estaba dispuesto a presentar su respeto por ellos.

—Asuna, Kirito, estábamos hablando precisamente de ustedes.

—Escuchamos, así como el problema — dijo Kirito. — Y por lo visto la situación requiere de toda la ayuda que sea posible.

—Kirito-kun y yo estuvimos observando desde el principio — dijo Asuna. — Y no sé por qué, pero tenemos ambos un presentimiento en que necesitarán todo el apoyo posible; no sólo de nuestra parte, sino de todos los visitantes de los otros mundos que han tenido en todas las Equestrias posibles.

—Eso incluye a mis aprendices, poseídos por las Killing Goods — dijo Luna. — Puede que tengan razón, y realmente me sorprende que sean iguales a mis soldados personales Black Swordsman y Lighting Flash, pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso luego. Ahora lo importante es que estamos ante una crisis bastante grande y que requeriremos de todo el apoyo posible.

—Iremos a buscar al resto de los Elementos de la Armonía — dijo Kirito. — Por lo que se oye, forman un papel determinante en esta situación.

—Y que nosotros somos el Séptimo Elemento únicamente en esta línea de tiempo — dijo Asuna. — Sea como sea, no se preocupen. Haremos lo que podamos, y tengo el presentimiento que requerirán nuestra ayuda para algo más también, algo realmente malo está por pasar.

Kirito no dijo nada, pero intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su esposa, igualmente él sentía esa horrible sensación en su pecho, ¿qué sería lo que ocurriría y cómo es que Equestria necesitaría de ellos una vez más? Ya habían derrotado a Nightmare, al malvado Tirek; incluso a su vieja némesis Sogou Nobuyuki. Una nueva batalla estaba por comenzar para todos, y esta vez involucraría a mucha más gente que a los amigos de los guerreros. Esta vez todo sería a una escala mucho mayor.

Entonces Kirito sacó de su largo abrigo negro un cristal azul brillante y gritó:

—¡Salto, PONYVILLE!

Ambos, gracias a la magia del cristal de salto, se teletransportaron a aquel pueblo, dispuestos a reunir a sus aliados. Todo estaba ocurriendo de la forma más extraña, nadie entendía nada.

Mientras tanto, desde las sombras, la temible Nightmare Moon (ahora un ente separado de la Princesa Luna, por lo que no fue afectada por la anomalía) observaba en silencio a través de un orbe mágico. En lo profundo de su ser intuía que una presencia muy oscura acechaba y que ni siquiera los poderosos guerreros podrían detenerla a menos que recibieran la ayuda necesaria. Y esa ayuda tendría que venir de ella ya que al ser su meta apoderarse de Equestria, tendría que hacer lo posible para proteger esa mismísima Equestria de amenazas provenientes de las demás Equestrias; o tal vez incluso más allá. La oscura alicornio escupió al suelo, odiaba cooperar con los que significaron su perdición pero ya no había más opción.

—De todos modos, lo mejor será esperar, esperar y siempre esperar hasta entender qué clase de amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros. Odio esperar, pero no hay más remedio; he estado aprendiendo cómo hacerlo estos últimos años.

* * *

><p><strong>Y he aquí el final del Arco 1 de Crisis Infinita. Espero les haya gustado, he pensado mucho en esta historia y bueno, he logrado crear hasta ahora un ambiente caótico en donde cuesta bastante ubicarse. Esa es la idea, un fic confuso y lleno de acción cuando llegue el momento. Espero les haya gustado y bueno:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Arco 2 parte 1

**Arco 2: Aparecen los aliados  
><strong>**(Parte 1, los guerreros de Sword Art Online)  
><strong>

**_(Continúa en el último universo mencionado, durante el capítulo anterior)_**

Luna y Celestia discutían seriamente sobre los universos de cada una, tratando de determinar quién venía de dónde y estar alertas en caso los tales Asuna y Kirito encontraran en Ponyville a alguien que coincidiera con sus universos. De momento habían memorizado el "número" de la versión de Luna que era la señora de la Muerte y estaban listas para contactarla y coordinarse en caso los universos volvieran a mezclarse. Luna entonces pasó a describir su universo de origen:

—Bueno, fuera de hechos comunes como la derrota de Nightmare Moon a cascos de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas, la derrota de Discord por ellas mismas y sin olvidar al fastidio de Tirek; creo que lo último que causó más revuelo fue lo de mis aprendices. ¿Sabes? Durante la época antes de Nightmare Moon me encantaba ir al mundo humano en busca de un corazón puro, y concederle un deseo. Un día retomé esa costumbre.

—¿En serio? ¿Y quedan humanos puros aun?

—Aunque no creas sí — dijo Luna. — Verás te contaré: encontré a dos chicos humanos, ambos poseídos por una poderosa maldición. Una maldición que eventualmente los matará o por lo menos se llevará su cordura. Pero cuando les ofrecí el deseo, ambos deseos fueron para librar al otro de su maldición; así de grande es el amor que se tienen. Por eso los llevé a Equestria y los transformé en unicornios para que fueran mis aprendices. Así de simple.

Celestia sacudió la cabeza, vaya que aquella dimensión sonaba extraña. Pero bueno, a ella le tocó vivir su propia rareza a su manera:

—Bueno, para empezar puede que esto no suene muy importante pero lo es en mi línea de tiempo: yo jamás conocí a mis padres, siempre estuvimos solas Luna y yo en una especie de ambiente encantado que se ocupaba de todas nuestras necesidades; hablo de nuestro primer Castillo. Ahí crecimos, ahí fuimos educadas y de ese lugar nunca salimos hasta que fuimos adultas y nos tocó encargarnos de nuestros pequeños ponis. Luego vivimos los mismos acontecimientos relacionados con Twilight Sparkle y compañía; y ella y yo comenzamos una relación romántica y en fin. Eso fue lo que pasó, y todo fue paz hasta que un día sentimos una extraña energía viniendo de nuestro primer Castillo. Corrimos hacia allá y ayudamos a liberar a dos ponis de un espacio de vacío infinito. Esos ponis eran nuestros padres perdidos.

—¿Qué? — Saltó Luna. — Wow, esa si es nueva. Hasta donde yo sé nuestros padres murieron cuando heredamos el Reino. ¿En serio siguen vivos en tu realidad?

—Tristemente ya no, más tarde nos enteramos que somos hijas de asesinos; y si estaban encerrados en la Nada fue porque de esa forma ellos no harían más mal. Porque en serio Luna: mis padres son los asesinos más crueles y sanguinarios de la historia.

—Suena que fue duro cuando te enteraste — dijo aquella Luna preocupada por el tono de voz de so _otra_ hermana.

—Oh claro que sí, de lo peor que me ha pasado, pero logramos superarlo. Todo se supera.

—Me alegra entonces — dijo esa Luna. — Pero bueno, comprobado, este universo no es el que nos corresponde.

Celestia asintió. Era algo raro pensar que esta Luna que tenía enfrente no era su hermana sino la hermana de otra Celestia. Se preguntó si en algún punto se encontrarían con más de ellas mismas y más Twilights y más de todas. Se rio un poco pensando en lo divertido que llegaría a ser si eso pasara.

Pero entonces la atmósfera se puso pesada. Los guardias corrieron hacia la puerta principal pero fueron repelidos por un ataque mágico de gran poder; que los arrojó con fuerza hacia atrás y los pobres quedaron inertes en el suelo. Pero lo más extraño fue cuando una barra de color verde apareció sobre ellos y disminuyó un poco.

—¿Y eso qué demonios es? — Preguntó Luna mirando de cerca a los pobres guardias.

—Eso se llama Barra de HP — explicó Nightmare Moon entrando al Salón para escándalo de ambas monarcas. — Y para que quede claro, apareció porque cuando estoy cerca se combinan el mundo real y el _**virtual**_. Pero ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Nightmare, Nightmare Moon. Es un gusto, Luna y Celestia.

La oscura alicornio hizo una exagerada reverencia con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Cómo demonios? ¿Es este otro efecto de esto de los universos mezclados? — Preguntó Luna sin poder creer que veía cara a cara al ser que alguna vez fue ella. — ¿Acaso también afectó al tiempo? ¿Eres mi otro yo del pasado?

Nightmare hizo un extraño gesto con su casco, haciendo aparecer una especie de pantalla frente a ella. En la pantalla se leía: OPCIONES DEL JUGADOR —INVENTARIO—. Entonces ella seleccionó un pequeño cuadro en el que aparecía el dibujo de una silla con el nombre SILLA RECLINABLE y apenas tocó el cuadro, dicha silla apareció con ella y se sentó tranquilamente.

—Bueno, ya que estamos en la hora de los cuentacuentos les hablaré de lo que me pasó, ¡el triste cuento de Nighmtare Moon! ¿Quieren comer algo para entretenerse?

Y una vez más hizo aparecer la pantalla blanca, "el inventario" y seleccionó tres paquetes de panecillos y una tetera con tres tazas. Lo raro era que no sentían magia cuando esta nueva versión de Nightmare hacía aparecer eso, ¿en serio qué demonios?

Entonces, con un gesto exageradamente dramático, Nightmare comenzó su relato:

—Todo comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Mucho más del que crees… en un lugar que en tus pesadillas has visto tal vez…

Las otras dos alicornios sólo le clavaron una mirada fija e impenetrable.

—¡Bien, directo al punto! Qué poco sentido del humor — se lamentó falsamente Nightmare. — El asunto es que por lo menos en esta línea de tiempo los alicornios tomamos prestado el poder de los Dioses para crear Vida, por eso tenemos que mantener un control casi perfecto sobre nuestras emociones. Tristemente Luna, al sentirse opacada por su hermana mayor, no pudo mantener el control y sus celos tomaron lo mejor de ella. Claro, ella trató de reprimirlos y por eso esos celos tomamos conciencia de nosotros mismos y desarrollamos personalidad propia; de ahí vine yo.

Luna y Celestia se miraron confundidas pero asintieron.

—Eso no es lo que pasó en mi universo; jamás tuve una personalidad separada o algo, pero bueno, continúa — pidió Luna.

—Luego el resto es historia — dijo Nightmare tranquilamente. — Tomé el control de _**nuestro cuerpo **_ y luego Celly nos encerró en la Luna. Nosotras logramos regresar y Sparkle y compañía nos purificaron; o en mi caso, hicieron que Luna volviera a tomar el control. Desde entonces odio a los Elementos de la Armonía pero en fin. Volví a fortalecerme, iba a volver a tomar el control de Luna pero ella demostró ser más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba y usó un poderoso ritual para exorcizarme. ¿Se imaginan? Ella me creó y luego me echa de mi cuerpo, que desconsiderada.

Ambas alicornios observaban fijamente a la oscura, que parecía entre pensativa y melancólica.

—El asunto es, compañeras, que después de eso terminé vagando sin un cuerpo, solamente un espíritu con grandes poderes pero sin un cuerpo; son poderes que no puedo usar. Pero un día todo cambió; me encontré de pura casualidad con otro ser como yo, una conciencia separada de su cuerpo y condenada a flotar infinitamente. Él me enseñó que hay un mundo mucho más allá del mundo físico, que existe una red invisible que conecta a todos en su mundo y que a la vez esta red invisible puede ser usada para conectar otros planos de la realidad. Una red llamada el internet.

—¿Internet?

—Esta otra conciencia se llama Akihiko Kayaba — siguió contanto Nightmare. — Y resulta que él era humano, y me contó muchas cosas sobre el mundo de los humanos. Por ejemplo, que usan esa maravillosa red de intercambio de información para tonterías como juegos para la entretención humana. Y el creador del mejor de todos esos juegos no es nada más ni nada menos que el tal Kayaba, programador legendario de computadoras.

—¿Y los estúpidos juegos qué tienen que ver? — Preguntó Celestia.

—A eso voy. Esos juegos son tan avanzados que son pseudo-mundos muy parecidos a la realidad misma; sólo que son vagas ilusiones que crean otros humanos. Pero cuando un humano está jugando esos juegos realmente se siente que está participando directamente en esa realidad. Y más todavía cuando se inventó un aparato para trasladar por completo la conciencia del humano a su personaje de videojuegos. Una cosa llamada NerveGear.

—¿NerveGear? — Preguntó Luna.

—¿Podrían dejar de interrumpirme con preguntas irrelevantes? — Se fastidió Nightmare. — Sí, NerveGear. El asunto es que Kayaba podía darme un cuerpo nuevo sí, gracias a sus conocimientos como "programador de videojuegos" pero este cuerpo tendría sus limitaciones.

—No eres un poni real, sino un personaje de estos llamados videojuegos — dijo Luna acercándose a la oscura alicornio. — Claro, tu aura se siente diferente a un poni.

—¡Y tenemos a un ganador! — Se burló Nightmare. — El término correcto es avatar virtual, pero sí, acertaste Luna. Es una existencia a medias pero en fin, soy alguien separada de ti y me basta con eso; digo, por eso no fui mezclada entre el multiverso.

—Quizá la pregunta importante aquí sería: ¿qué demonios quieres aquí, Nightmare? — Exigió saber Celestia. — Dime.

Nightmare volvió a meter su silla en su inventario y suspiró con tristeza.

—El asunto es, que tengo un presentimiento muy malo. Mi parte astral siente el peligro acercarse y me temo que necesitamos trabajar juntos para superar esto. No me malinterpreten, quiero conquistar Equestria, pero no puedo hacerlo si una amenaza mayor que yo lo conquista todo o peor; lo destruye.

—¿Y por qué no apareciste antes? — Preguntó Celestia.

—Asuna y Kirito — dijo Nightmare. — Esos malditos ya me derrotaron una vez; y lo peor era que fui yo la que los trajo aquí; pero bueno, no entraré en detalles. Esos dos en cuanto me vean desenvainarán sus espadas y bajarán mi HP a cero y eso no me conviene; ni a mí ni a ustedes porque necesitarán toda mi ayuda. Mis poderes de avatar virtual pueden ser de ayuda al momento de la verdad; son la sombra de lo que eran mis poderes siendo una verdadera alicornio pero de todos modos tengo algunos trucos de "gamer" bajo la manga; trucos que realmente siento que vamos a necesitar.

—¿Entonces así no más, ofreces tu ayuda? — Preguntó Luna.

—Sólo pido que mantengan al espadachín negro y a la destello veloz lejos de mí y tendremos un trato — dijo Nightmare. — Necesito más preparación para vencerlos a ellos.

Y aunque no les agradaba el hacer tratos con la versión oscura de Luna, tuvieron que aceptar. Mientras tanto en Ponyville los dos guerreros finalmente habían logrado reunir a todos los ponis de la lista de Lady Luna; y las cosas no pintaban en lo absoluto bien, la única que estaba en el universo que debería era Fluttershy. Finalmente lograron reunirlos a todos en el Palacio de Twilight en donde todos discutían bastante asustados; todos al mismo tiempo.

Los dos guerreros querían llamar al orden, pero no podían; todos obviamente habían entrado en pánico, así que al final Kirito haló una silla para él y se dejó caer.

—Siempre me sorprende cómo logras relajarte en situaciones así — dijo Asuna imitándolo, realmente le gustaba esa cualidad de su esposo; desde que se habían conocido en el juego llamado Sword Art Online él lograba mantener la calma y relajarse sin importar con qué circunstancia se topara.

—En primer lugar no puedo culparlos, en segundo lugar no importa qué hagamos no podremos calmarnos, en todo caso lo que podemos hacer es esperar a que se cansen y luego hablar libremente, ¿no te parece? Es más, creo que nos da tiempo de ir por Yui a la escuela.

Asuna se rio alegremente, pero ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mala idea; además que su hija podría ayudarlos a buscar la forma que se calmara la gente.

—Bien, tú quédate aquí; yo voy por Yui-chan y nos vemos aquí — dijo Asuna.

—Adelante — le sonrió Kirito mientras le pasaba una rápida mirada al cuarto, fijando su atención en Spike.

Desde siempre el pequeño dragón le caía muy bien, todos sus amigos gamer se habían hecho muy amigos con él gracias a que el buen Spike inmediatamente se sintió atraído a la dragona de Silica, Pina. Y la pequeña dragona, una carismática criatura del juego Sword Art Online y por mucho tiempo la mascota virtual de Silica, también sentía algo por Spike; y en la actualidad habían formalizado su relación entre ambos.

Pero este Spike era a todas luces diferente del Spike que conocía tan bien y que se había unido al su grupo de amigos; no, este estaba un poco más alto, era ligeramente mayor y su rostro mostraba mucha madurez. No del tipo de madurez que se obtiene con la edad sino por el sufrimiento. Y en aquellos momentos Spike se veía triste y pensativo, como nostálgico; pero lo pero era que no dejaba de ver a Pina y suspirar.

—¿Estás bien Spike? — Preguntó Kirito. — Tal vez tú y yo no nos conozcamos pero en esta versión de la realidad somos muy cercanos; muy buenos amigos. Quizá nos podamos llevar de esa misma manera, primero que nada me llamo Kirito.

El dragón miró al espadachín negro y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por un minuto llegué a pensar que te llamabas Black Swordsman, en serio.

—Bueno, ese es mi apodo, me llaman Espadachín Negro; pero no, soy Kirito.

Spike lo observaba fascinado pero luego volvió a suspirar cuando volvió a ver a Pina.

—¿Qué sucede con Pina? ¿Acaso no tienes una pareja de tu misma especie en tu propia realidad?

El dragón negó con la cabeza.

—De hecho, en mi propia realidad vivo con mi gente. Luego de años de vivir entre ponis, un incidente con alguien en quien no quiero pensar hizo que me fuera a vivir a Reptilia, el Reino Dragón. Y… y conocí a mi compañera ahí. Su nombre es Pirotecnia, pero sus amigos la llamamos…

—Pina — adivinó Kirito.

Esta versión de Spike intercambió una mirada rápida con esta otra versión de Pina; sólo para ver un reflejo de su mismo dolor en sus ojos. Claro, ella sabía que éste no era su Spike y que este Spike igualmente estaba dolido porque ella no era su Pina. Se sonrieron, por lo menos simpatizaban.

Kirito se mordió los labios, la situación de los pequeños dragones sí que lo había dejado muy pensativo. Spike porque era un amigo muy querido; pero con Pina se sentía más bien una especie de padrino protector. Y era que el día que conoció a Silica y Pina (y la dragona en lugar de una persona real con sentimientos propios era un personaje tipo mascota del videojuego Sword Art Online), Pina había muerto por proteger a su dueña; por lo que Kirito se ofreció a acompañar a Silica (la dueña de Pina) a una mazmorra en donde el ítem principal era un objeto que hacía revivir a las mascotas. Desde entonces sentía que tenía algo de responsabilidad con la dragona.

—Mira Spike, — dijo él tras unos momentos de reflexión, — no conozco al tal Black Swordsman de tu mundo ni sé cómo te llevas con él, pero al menos yo haré lo que pueda para ayudarlos a volver a sus respectivos mundos. Es una promesa, se lo debo a mi amigo.

Spike lo agradeció, en realidad que sí. En su mundo apenas si se había hablado con Black Swordsman, el capitán de la fuerza aérea de Luna, pero Kirito se mostraba más accesible.

—¿Y por cierto, de casualidad conoces a alguien que se llame Lighting Flash o que tenga un apodo parecido? — Preguntó Spike para bajar la tensión.

Kirito sonrió.

—Pues claro, mi esposa Asuna está apodada el Destello Veloz.

—Que raro — murmuró Spike. Esto de los universos mezclados daba algo de dolor de cabeza.

Mientras tanto las múltiples discusiones se habían calmado ligeramente, tal como Kirito había dicho; fue que todos poco a poco se estaban calmando, ya que pasado el shock emocional y lo enérgico de la discusión todos estaban ya más cansados. Entonces llegó Asuna junto con la pequeña Yui, una linda potrilla unicornio con largo y sedoso cabello negro y hermosos ojos grises.

—Fue como papá dijo — sonrió Yui. — A estas alturas todos están cansados, creo que será más fácil lograr que mantengan la calma y organizarnos en caso las cosas se pongan difíciles.

—¿Organizarnos? ¿Se refieren a clasificar los universos? — Preguntó la versión alterna de Spike.

—Preguntar de qué universo es cada quién — dijo Yui. — Y a partir de ahí clasificar si hay más de uno del mismo universo, pero dadas las circunstancias será mejor que las Princesas vengan hacia acá.

—Estoy escribiendo la carta — dijo Spike, una costumbre que no había perdido en su mundo. — Imagino que la firma astral de las Princesas no ha cambiado, puedo utilizar la de la Celestia que conozco.

Entonces mandó la carta, y pronto recibió la contestación de las Princesas, que estaban en camino. Ellas mismas se habían organizado a su manera y habían dejado a Candace y a Shining al frente mientras todo se aclaraba, por lo menos ellos conocían la situación actual de esa línea de tiempo. Nightmare también se ofreció pero obviamente la mandaron a volar.

—¡Oigan! — Pidió Kirito a todas las presentes, que ya calmadas sí lo dejaron hablar. — He llamado a las Princesas, pronto vendrán y luego nos clasificaremos, si hay alguien que sea del mismo universo es necesario que se mantengan juntas. De momento es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Era sensato, así que los ánimos se calmaron un poco a pesar de aquel ambiente de confusión. Pero el ambiente se puso aún más confuso cuando varios destellos de color azul, con forma de cuadrados aparecieron por toda la habitación. Asuna y Kirito soltaron un quejido, se habían olvidado que ese día habían quedado en ver a sus amigos.

Precisamente en varios puntos de Tokyo, un grupo de amigos llamados Suguha Kirigaya, Ayano Keiko, Ryotaro Tsuboi, Rika Shinozaki y Shino Asada se colocaron sus equipos de realidad virtual, y gritaron: ¡LINK START!

Y como siempre, sus conciencias se trasladaron al internet, precisamente a un videojuego llamado Legends of Equestria; claro que ahora sabían que no era ningún juego sino el nuevo hogar de sus amigos. Así pues en Equestria se materializaron cada quien en sus personajes: Leafa, una pegaso verde y cabello rubio; Silica, una poni terrestre roja terracota y cabello castaño; Klein, un poni terrestre rojo bermellón y melenas marrones tirando a rojizas; Lizbeth, otra poni terrestre roja con el cabello rosa; y Sinon, una unicornio verde pasto con el cabello celeste.

—¡Osh! ¡Kirito! — Saludó Klein a su viejo compañero. — ¿Qué te cuentas, amigo? ¿Cómo va la vida en Equestria?

—¿Y por qué todos están reunidos? — Quiso saber Sinon, preparando con su magia su rifle de francotirador, su Hecate. A diferencia de los demás compañeros de Asuna y Kirito, ella no provenía del juego Sword Art Online donde el arma principal eran espadas; sino de Gun Gail Online que era un juego tipo shooter. — Porque si es una emergencia de los Elementos de la Armonía estoy lista para ayudar.

—Todos lo estamos — dijo Lisbeth preparando su mazo.

—No es tan simple esta vez — dijo Kirito. — Esta vez estamos en medio de una confusión del multiverso.

Y dieron una rápida explicación, que hizo que Klein se apoyara contra un muro se sobara la cabeza.

—¡Uf! Suena a que está complicada la cosa.

Leafa (Suguha) sólo miró preocupada a Kirito.

—Hermano, ¿seguro que podremos solucionar esto? Suena a que algo muy siniestro está detrás de todo; y me parece que los ponis necesitan mucha ayuda. Saben que cuentan con nosotros, pero tal vez no sea suficiente.

—No te preocupes Sugu — dijo Kirito poniéndole el casco en el hombro a su hermana menor. — Somos fuertes.

Las Princesas llegaron, encabezadas por Nightmare Moon, quien movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Mal, mal, mal, Kazuto Kirigaya; es decir Kirito. En esta crisis del multiverso necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, ayuda de las personas correctas y las no tan correctas.

Asuna y Kirito instintivamente levantaron sus espadas y corrieron contra Nightmare con un grito guerrero. Nightmare saltó a tiempo de esquivar los dos golpes y de su inventario seleccionó su propia espada y contraatacó.

La estocada fue recibida por la espada negra de Kirito, su Elucidator, la cual desvió la hoja de Nightmare permitiéndole al espadachín negro hundir su otra espada Dark Repulser en la oscura alicornio. Kirito entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y fue Asuna la que saltó tras Nightmare y le dio un certero corte justo entre sus alas, cosa que la hizo gritar a pesar que como avatar virtual no recibía daño real ni sentir dolor.

Una barra de HP apareció sobre Nightmare y comenzó a disminuir.

La alicornio iba a decir algo, cuando fue atacada por dos ángulos por Leafa y Klein. Ambos espadachines de alto nivel (dentro del juego) fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerla ocupada defendiéndose del ataque doble; o triple porque en esos momentos Lizbeth saltó con su mazo preparado y le dio en la cabeza, y al estar ocupada con los dos primeros de eso Nightmare no se pudo defender. Cayó de rodilas sólo para que Silica sacara su daga de mano (o de casco según el caso) y le diera otra poderosa combinación. Nigthmare extendió sus alas quitándose de encima a la mocosa pero fue vuelta a poner en el suelo por un tiro de Lizbeth que le dio en la frente.

La barra de HP de Nightmare bajó al amarillo y luego al rojo. Un poco más y estaría acabada.

—Siempre que hay problemas con mi hermano es culpa tuya — dijo Leafa. — ¿Cuál es el plan esta vez Nightmare?

—Ningún plan estúpidos, ustedes mismos lo dijeron; esta crisis suena a que algo muy siniestro está manipulando los acontecimientos, por lo que debemos trabajar juntos. ¿Te parece que quiero apoderarme de un Reino asolado por el caos? No, necesito que esté en sus mejores condiciones o no valdrá la pena.

—Nos ayudas por interés — dijo Sinon mirando fijamente a través de su mirilla de francotirador.

—Y por eso soy una valiosa aliada — dijo Nightmare poniéndose en pie. — Mientras dure la situación no puedo hacer lo que quiera, debo ayudarlos sin importar qué.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos tu ayuda? — Preguntó Asuna pensando en la vida que dejó atrás por tener que proteger Equestria de Nightmare. — Tú nos quitaste nuestras vidas.

—Les di una nueva en Equestria — dijo Nightmare sacudiéndose el polvo. — Y no finjan que no es divertido ser guerreros al servicio de mi contraparte, ¿o sí? De todos modos soy una ayuda muy valiosa, recuerden que no soy sólo una "jugadora" más, tengo ciertos privilegios al ser una Game Moderator. Y eso me recuerda, System ID: Nightmare Moon. System Command: recupera el HP del jugador 000.

La barra verde sobre Nightmare volvió a recuperarse del todo.

—También puedo llamar a los jefes de mazmorra para que nos echen una mano; imaginen que nos atacan, bien puedo llamar al monstruo conocido como Gleam Eyes y nos salvamos. ¿O no les agrada mi propuesta?

Asuna y Kirito intercambiaron una mirada entre todos los presentes y luego entre sí; para finalmente estrechar el casco de Nightmare.

—No tienes idead e cuánto te detestamos.

—El sentimiento es mutuo — bostezó Nightmare. — ¿Entonces sí?  
>—Porque no queda de otra.<p>

Era oficial, en caso las cosas se pusieran difíciles, los guerreros del Sword Art Online más NIghtmare Moon lucharían por Equestria; una ayuda que sería valiosa en el futuro inmediato.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, esta vez me concentré en el anime con el que hice crossover MLP pero así será este arco, haciendo énfasis en las referencias de los animes que utilizo para mezclarlos con MLP y también haciendo mención de los sucesos ocurridos en los fanfics de los cuales hice las mezclas.<strong>

**Y eso, si alguien siente curiosidad para aclararse más lo que hablaron e este capítulo, lo invito a leer mi fic Pony Art Online donde Asuna y Kirito llegan a Equestria. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Arco 2 parte 2

**Arco 2: Aparecen los aliados  
><strong>**(Parte 2, alianza divina)**

_Despacho de la Fuente de Todo el Mal; lugar entre dimensiones:_

Lucifer entró al despacho de su Jefe y dejó la carpeta sobre su escritorio. Sin decir nada, dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió. El Otro, la mismísima Fuente de Todo el Mal, comenzó a revisar el documento, la lista de los universos afectados por aquella anomalía. Leyó un nombre que le llamó la atención y sonrió, vaya y él que pensaba que tendría que esperar hasta que el sujeto muriera. Sin más, se estiró perezosamente y desapareció entre las tinieblas infinitas de su despacho.

En un Reino de nombre Draconem, en un enorme Palacio, dos dragones contemplaban la vastedad de su hogar recientemente conquistado. Él, un dragón tipo aéreo con la piel rojo sangre con escamas y espinas negras; y ojos de color marrón. Ella era una dragona tipo aéreo color gris con escamas negras y ojos azules. Sus nombres eran Furia y Arquímedes; los nuevos Reyes que se habían hecho del cargo tras un brillante golpe de estado. Todo era perfecto para ambos, todo lo que habían hecho fue en nombre de su amada Diosa Lunarian; y por lo visto todo se los había recompensado.

—Dentro de nada podremos arreglar los problemas internos, esos idiotas que siguen pensando en que pueden derrocarnos. Pobrecitos, no entienden que sólo están logrando un boleto directo a la muerte; o a la esclavitud — se relamió Furia. — ¿No te parece amor?

—Sí, por fin puedo pensar en destruir a los come-hierbas; esclavizar a las Princesas y a los traidores que piensan que pueden ocultarse de mí. Dentro de muy poco mi amor, dentro de muy poco. La voluntad de Lunarian se impondrá de una vez por todas.

Una risita insolente se escuchó detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron mostrando los dientes, ¿quién osaba venir a molestar a sus Majestades? ¿Qué no les habían dado instrucciones específicas a sus guardias que nadie viniera a molestarlos? ¿Y el extraño osaba reírse de ellos? No sabían quién era pero iba a pagarlo muy caro, nadie interrumpía el tiempo de calidad de sus Majestades y se salía con la suya; mucho menos reírse de ellos.

De todos modos al ver al culpable no supieron cómo reaccionar. Era… ¿una especie de sombra o qué demonios? Su cuerpo era como un dragón, no había duda, pero era parecido a una sombra de un dragón, pero mucho más sólido; con dos ojos de brillante Luz Negra. ¿Luz Negra? ¿Qué demonios? Lo más perturbador de todo era que estaba sonriendo, no se veía su boca por ninguna parte pero sabían que sonreía y era perturbador.

—¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! — Gritó Arquímedes. En circunstancias normales hubiera hecho frente al maldito intruso, usaría su transformación del Titán pero la presencia del Ser le provocaba una sensación indescriptible de duda y una sombra de terror.

Sus soldados arribaron rápidos y presurosos.

—¡Mi Rey! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien?

—¡Llévense al intruso lejos de mi vista! ¡DE INMEDIATO! — Ordenó Arquímedes.

—¿Se sienten bien sus Majestades? — Preguntó uno de los guardias mirando con temor a Arquímedes. — ¿Necesita que le traigamos un médico o un curandero?

—¿De qué hablan ahora? ¡Llévense de mi vista a este tipo! ¡AHORA MISMO!

El Ser caminó tranquilamente y atravesó a un Guardia como si nada; incluso se posicionó frente a él y se encogió de hombros apoyándose en el cuerpo del soldado y ensanchando su sonrisa; ¡demonios! ¿Qué era este sujeto?

—¿Sabes, genio? — Dijo el Ser como si nada. — Siempre me han sorprendido los mortales. Muchos de ustedes son como tú: cometen atrocidades varias como actos terroristas, secuestros, masacres varias y actos de alta traición; y si les va bien creen que son sus dioses quienes los recompensan. Amigo, el primer paso es admitir que no lo hiciste por Lunarian sino por ti. Y por cierto, no fue Lunarian la que te recompensó por tus actos, sino un servidor. No importa que jures y perjures que haces lo que haces en nombre de tus dioses, si son atrocidades quien acepta y premia lo que haces soy yo. Siempre yo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? — Preguntó de nuevo el soldado. — ¿Hago llamar a…?

—Fuera — dijo Arquímedes.

—¿Señor?

—¡QUE FUERA! ¡LARGO, DÉJENNOS EN PAZ!

Los soldados intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación pero al tener un Titán enfrente lo mejor era no provocarlo. Se fueron dejando solos a los dos dragones con el extraño, quien al ver que el soldado se fue, se apoyó contra la pared.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? — Preguntó Furia con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—¿Quién soy? Eso ya lo dedujeron, puedo sentirlo. Llámenme como quieran, de todos modos los Mortales me dan cada nombrecito… he oído cosas de cosas, no me creerían. Pero bueno, vine caminando.

—Creo, Furia, que la pregunta importante aquí es, ¿qué quieres de nosotros? — Preguntó Arquímedes. — No quiero nada que ver con demonios, yo soy fiel de Lunarian.

—¿Qué no pones atención? Todo lo que tienes te lo di yo, genio. Y no soy un demonio, soy El Demonio; la razón por la que tu amada Lunarian no puede dormir por las noches. Ella y todos los Creadores Supremos.

Entonces el Ser hizo aparecer varias ventanas que mostraban a los odiados ponis; todos mostrándose asustados o discutiendo entre ellos.

—¿Qué Sparkle no era una unicornio normal? ¿Por qué tiene alas? — Preguntó Furia mirando una de las ventanas.

El Ser hizo desaparecer las ventanas como si nada.

—Conozco sus intenciones, asesinar y esclavizar a todos los ponis y demás razas, pero principalmente ponis. Ponis, ponis, ponis, ponis; ¿no es interesante? Y lo más divertido es que en ninguna de las realidades y los pobres ponis pueden defenderse solos. Si los atacas a todos a la vez, ellos solos no podrán detenerte.

Los dos dragones no entendían, ¿de qué estaba hablando este tipo?

—El multiverso se ha mezclado — dijo como si nada el Ser. — Los ponis de diferentes líneas de tiempo están todos mezclados, una pequeña gracias de uno de los dioses menores al servicio de uno de los Creadores Supremos, que de paso es mi hermano gemelo. ¿No tienen de casualidad un pariente fastidioso? Porque Él…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó Furia con un ligero temblor en su voz.

El Ser ensanchó su desagradable sonrisa al máximo.

—La pregunta aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieren ustedes? Yo les ofrezco una oportunidad única: una forma de acabar y/o esclavizar a todos los ponis de esta y todas las realidades a la vez. Si deciden tomar la oportunidad bueno, mi tarjeta.

Y les dio un pedazo de cartón con sólo tres números escritos: seis-seis-seis.

—No entiendo a los Mortales, les gusta crear todo tipo de mitos alrededor de mí, ¿de dónde sacaron que ese número es el mío? Bueno, como sea, me dio risa y por eso lo uso ahora; pero sólo funciona con los que contacto en persona. En fin, piénsenlo y llámenme si se deciden; se cuidan.

Y dicho esto, el Ser se fue como vino: caminando.

Mientras tanto, en el Vacío Infinito que era el hogar de los Creadores Supremos, varios de ellos estaban tranquilamente inclinados sobre una mesa. Eran siete en total:

Slipnir, el caballo de dos cabezas y ocho patas quien por eones le sirvió al dios Odín hasta que éste cayó ante el lobo Fenrir; pero no por quedarse sin amo Slipnir se convirtió en un inútil. Impulsado con un vigor desconocido, se unió a varios Creadores en potencia para lograr crear su nuevo mundo y sus habitantes. Cada uno de ellos cooperó con algo en el mundo y le dio vida a un pueblo, en el caso de Slipnir él era el padre de todos los ponis.

A la derecha de Slipnir se encontraba Noj, un Náhualt tipo Ajmaq o Abeja quien se negó a ser el espíritu guía de un humano y se unió a la creación del nuevo mundo; convirtiéndose entonces en el señor de los Changelling.

Seguidamente se encontraba Ixchel, que al igual que Noj era una Náhualt renegada; pero ella era una Kawag, una Tortuga. Huyendo en compañía de Noj ella formó al pueblo dragón y estaba bastante satisfecha con su obra.

Seguía Moktobok, él era el mensajero de Uchulongu dios del pueblo Zulú en África. Tras fallar en su misión de avisarle a la humanidad que su dios había decidido concederles la inmortalidad, y tras su error ellos se hicieron mortales; como consecuencia huyó en el espacio vacío hasta que se le dio la oportunidad de crear su nuevo mundo. Él formó a las cebras y cuidaba de ellos desde siempre.

La siguiente era Serena, la única que nació como mortal. Ella era un búho salvaje que fue atrapada por un sacerdote de la deidad celta Aradia y fue transformada por la magia de él en una Familiar; o el contacto directo de aquel sacerdote con Aradia. Al igual que Slipnir al quedarse sin amo vagó sin rumbo hasta encontrar este proyecto de nuevo mundo al cual ella benefició creando a los grifos.

Luego venía la gran vaca primigenia, Voluspa, otra más de los que se quedaron sin amo. Ella servía al gigante Ymir ofreciéndole su leche; pero luego los dioses creados por el mismísimo gigante lo asesinaron y formaron el continente de los hombres y mujeres del norte. Voluspa se quedó sola esperando el momento correcto, y cuando sus compañeros llegaron e iniciaron el proyecto de la Creación del mundo, ella formó a los Bovinos: vacas y búfalos. Estaba satisfecha.

El último era el Minotauro, hijo de la Reina de Creta y el toro favorito del Rey de la misma isla. Al negarse el Rey a sacrificar al toro a Poseidón como dictaba la tradición él maldijo a éste haciendo que la Reina amara al toro con todo su corazón y engendrando al monstruo conocido como Minotauro. Pero la era de Minos de Creta terminó y con ella, el monstruo producto de una maldición divina se quedó vagando sin rumbo hasta que se topó con los otros Creadores y formó a un pueblo semejante a él: minotauros.

Juntos vivían disfrutando de su Amistad y una gran Armonía vigilando a sus queridas creaciones y de cuanto en cuando…

—¡Uno! — Anunció Slipnir arrojando la carta, que resultó ser un comodín por lo que Slipnir pudo soltar su última carta de inmediato. — Bueno, gané, pero antes pido color rojo.

—Bravo — dijo Noj concentrándose en su juego. — Bueno, ¿segundo lugar?

—Segundo lugar — confirmaron todos a la vez. — Te toca Noj.

—Pongo un "Mas dos" — dijo la abeja.

—¡Otro "Mas dos"! — dijo Ixchel soltando su propia carta.

—"Mas dos" — soltó Moktobok con expectativa a quién le lloverían las cartas.

Serena soltó una palabrota y tomó las seis cartas que se le venían encima; pero de inmediato puso una sonrisa maliciosa y colocó su siguiente carta:  
>—Siete azul.<p>

Y así siguieron. Slipnir sólo se estiró un poco.

—Bueno señores, me avisan para que comencemos la siguiente ronda. Voy a estirar los cascos un rato.

—Okey — dijeron todos a la vez mientras seguían su juego. ¿Verdad que el Uno era muy emocionante?

Slipnir se puso a caminar con calma por el vacío sin alejarse mucho cuando reparó en dos extraños. Eran una alicornio y una dragona doradas. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer y siempre era bueno hacer nuevos amigos, Slipnir se acercó.

—Buen día señoritas, me parece no haberlas visto antes por aquí.

Ambas se volvieron de inmediato sorprendidas por la voz desconocida. Era extraño este tipo, un gran caballo negro del tamaño de la alicornio dorada; con los ojos y las crines rojas. Pero lo perturbador eran sus dos cabezas y ocho patas.

—Disculpen si las interrumpí — dijo de nuevo Slipnir con amabilidad. — Pero al verlas me emocioné un poco, me gusta mucho conocer gente nueva.

La alicornio sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, esto era algo inesperado pero bueno, viviendo en un espacio infinito tampoco era algo de extrañarse.

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes — dijo ella. — Sí, siempre es bueno hacer nuevos amigos ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Artemisa y ella es mi amiga Lunarian.

La dragona hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza como saludo, cosa que Slipnir correspondió.

—Un gusto Lunarian, Artemisa. Mi nombre es Slpinir.

La dragona sonrió al igual que la alicornio.

—Un placer Slipnir, ¿de casualidad también eres un Creador Supremo? Ya sabes, porque es raro que ningún mortal venga por aquí.

—Sí que lo soy — dijo Slipnir orgulloso. — Soy el padre de todos los ponis.

Ambas chicas se levantaron de improviso, poniendo el ambiente tenso. Slipnir no entendía, pero al ser el caballo de Odín siempre estaba listo para pelear, una mala costumbre que no podía olvidarla a pesar de todo.

—¿Pretendes quitarme a mi gente entonces? — Amenazó Artemisa. — No sé quién te creas que eres, pero no te lo voy a permitir.

—Así es, Artemisa creó a los ponis con el sudor de su frente, ¿o acaso pretendías fingir ser nuestro amigo para luego arrebatarnos nuestros amados pueblos? Dime, ¿eso planeabas, Slipnir? — Se unió Lunarian transformándose de inmediato en una enorme bestia de tamaño colosal, con ojos rojos y una mirada aterradora.

—¿Modo combate? Eres igual a la gente que creó Ixchel.

Los dioses se miraron fijamente; uno sin entender, las otras dispuestas a luchar con todo lo que tenían para defender el honor de Artemisa. Fue entonces cuando Noj llegó volando.

—¡Slipniiir! ¡Slipniiiir! Ah, ya te encontré. El juego acabó, Serena está repartiendo. Y… ¿y éstas quiénes son y por qué parece que van a pelearse?

—Noj, ¿quién es el señor de los ponis? — Preguntó Slipnir sin dejar de ver a las dos diosas.

—¿Y eso a qué viene?

—¡Responde, luego te explico! ¿Quién es el señor de los ponis? — Volvió a preguntar Slipnir.

Noj iba a responder, pero un aura azul apareció de entre el vacío, tomando la forma de un alicornio macho sin rasgos definidos ni nada que lo caracterizara.

—El señor de todos los ponis soy yo — dijo el nuevo Ser. — El nombre que me ha dado mi pueblo es el de Primer Alicornio

Slipnir no dejaba de evaluar a sus oponentes. Lo último que quería era que aquello terminara en una pelea sin sentido, al ser el caballo de un dios nórdico si algo le sobraba en su historia de vida eran las peleas. Sin mencionar la guerra que su raza inició contra todas las demás. Todos se evaluaban entre sí; cuando llegaron el resto de compañeros de Slipnir y Noj, atraídos por el escándalo.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? — Exigió saber Minotauro. — ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

—¡Este tipo pretende arrebatarme a mis pequeños ponis luego que los creara con el sudor de mi frente! — Dijo Artemisa. — No importa que nos superes en número, mis ponis jamás te adorarán a ti sobre mí y…

—Señora, con todo respeto todos vimos a Slipnir crear a los ponis, él fue el que se rompió el lomo formando a las tres razas — dijo Serena con serenidad. — No hay razón de iniciar una pelea por algo que todos sabemos que…

—¡Mienten! ¡Yo vi a Artemisa formar a los ponis! Y no me importa qué digan, ahora sólo falta que uno de ustedes diga que hizo a los dragones.

—¡Presente! — Dijo Ixchel levantando su aleta con pesadez.

Esto se ponía peor por momentos; pero Voluspa entonces se fijó en la ventana que tanto Lunarian como Artemisa observaban momentos antes.

—Perdonen la interrupción pero… ¿qué tanto estaban viendo el mundo mortal? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Artemisa la miró de reojo.

—Pues sí, algún gracioso se ha puesto a jugar con las diferentes líneas de tiempo mezclándolas todas y los ponis se están topando con versiones de ellos mismos que…

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—¡No fastidien! — Dijo Lunarina haciendo un face-claw al terminar de entender.

—Sí, ya decía yo que todo este problema no era normal — dijo Slipnir pensativo. — Mis disculpas por el malentendido, señorita Artemisa; señor Primer Alicornio. Parece que en cada una de las líneas del multiverso todos teníamos la razón.

—Honestamente es una situación tan rara que nadie podía prever algo así — murmuró el Primer Alicornio. — Igualmente ofrezco mis disculpas.

Y los ánimos comenzaron a calmarse un poco cuando arribaron nuevos extraños: enormes seres conocidos como los Titanes de la Armonía, los Supremos Creadores del Mundo:

Applelox; Titán de la Honestidad.

Butterrflix Titánide de Amabilidad.

Sparklox, Titánide de la Magia.

Diamonex, Titán de la Generosidad

Laughix, Titánide de la Risa.

Y Rainbex, Titán de la Lealtad.

Todos los presentes se prepararon para reanudar la explicación, pero por lo visto ellos ya habían escuchado suficiente; pues sabiamente se mantuvieron a distancia esperando que todo se arreglara pacíficamente entre aquellos extraños.

—Cálmense, ya oímos y ya nos enteramos de qué pasó — dijo Rianbex.

—Así que algún gracioso mezcló las líneas de tiempo y de paso nos afectó a nosotros también como daño colateral — dijo Sparklox. — Bueno, interesante cuestión. Por lo visto ninguno de nosotros estaba destinado a conocerlos a los demás sino a coexistir pacíficamente en nuestras líneas de tiempo paralelas.

—Un problema de lo más preocupante — dijo Applelox. — Pero por lo menos estamos juntos, y con un poco de ayuda podremos solucionarlo todo; y me imagino que los Mortales están haciendo otro tanto desde su lado, ¿o me equivoco?  
>—No, tienes razón — dijo Artemisa mirando a través de la ventana que había creado. — Ya alguien está buscando la forma de enmendarlo todo y ver en qué acaba.<p>

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que esperemos a ver el resultado y luego intervenimos — sugirió Slipnir. — Si intervenimos directamente y todos a la vez no me quiero ni imaginar qué va a suceder.

Todos asintieron, era lo más sensato de hacer; cuando de pronto Diamonex notó algo irregular, una especie de aura muy oscura proviniendo del mundo que estaban observando. Y por lo visto Artemisa y todos los sintieron a la vez pues de inmediato se quedaron callados y se fijaron en la ventana al mundo mortal que entre Lunarian y Artemisa ampliaron para que todos pudieran apreciar lo que sucedía. Buscando, buscando, llegaron al centro de todo lo que ocurría: el Palacio de Draconem.

Y al verlo todos sintieron el mismo escalofrío.

—¿Acaso El Sujeto está interviniendo en persona? No, esto nunca son buenas noticias — murmuró Lunarian. — De hecho, son **pésimas, pésimas **noticias.

—¿Conocen al Sujeto? — Se extrañó Applelox. — ¡Pero no puede ser! Se supone que él es la Fuente de Todo el Mal de nuestra línea de tiempo, no la de ustedes.

—¡La nuestra! — Se defendió Moktobok estando a un paso de iniciar una nueva discusión; pero por suerte para él, El Sujeto sintió que lo observaban y les dedicó un saludo alegre, que hizo que todos se alejaran.

Un nuevo extraño se presentó ante todos. Era un tipo antropoide con cuatro alas en su espalda, rubio de ojos verdes; que traía varios papeles en las manos.

—Habían otros señores del Mal antes, pero Él no sigue las reglas divinas; ya saben, tiene esa creencia que al ser La Fuente de Todo el Mal no tiene por qué hacer lo mismo que todos nosotros. Lo que hizo fue contratarlos a todos y ahora su empresa es el primer y único monopolio del lugar entre dimensiones. ¿Qué raro, no?

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Vienes de otra línea de tiempo? — Quiso saber Butterflix.

—Sí, pero a diferencia de ustedes no soy un Creador Supremo; trabajo para él. Me llamo Gabriel, soy el secretario personal del Señor Jefazo y estoy aquí para entregarles una notificación.

Dicho esto les dio a todos un papel, un documento redactado al mejor estilo burocrático en el que explicaba que debido a la petición del reemplazo de uno de los señores del caos se había hecho una operación de mezcla de universos masiva; y que el Jefazo expresaba sus más sinceras disculpas y que todo volvería a la normalidad, que él se encargaría en persona de darle los últimos toques a la operación de limpieza una vez todo acabara. Al final todos corearon la misma pregunta:

—¿Es en serio?

* * *

><p><strong>Un cap dedicado más al punto de vista divino en lo que está ocurriendo en Crisis Infinita; y de paso dando varias pistas de quién es el responsable de todo. También aquí es donde presento a los antagonistas principales de la historia; pero sólo lo hago porque el autor original de la historia de Furia y Arquímedes (EL SECUESTRO DE TWILIGHT POR SCRITORE PASSIONE) dio luz verde a que alguien hiciera una secuela de su fic. Y aunque esto no es exactamente una secuela, yo tomé la invitación y ellos fueron el toque final a este proyecto que llevo planeando desde hace año y medio. Amigo PASSIONE, gracias por la luz verde.<strong>

**Otro asunto es que para los dioses utilicé a los mencionados en el mismo fic del Secuestro de Twilight, un par de fics propios y por último un tumblr de lo más raro: Ask Jappleack. **

**Sin más: Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
